School Of Love
by SmileyFlower
Summary: Runo's new in town. She didn't expect to have friends so fast. She certainly didn't expect to fall in love on her first day with the most popular boy in the Bayview's South High School. What will happen, when she figures out, that basically he's feeling the same thing for her?
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm back. With a new story. I hope you'll like it and enjoy it. I do not own anything. **

**Once again, enjoy ;)**

* * *

It's a sunny morning in Bayview as the students started to enter the Bayview's South High school. The first bell rang as 5 boys entered the school. The tallest was Shun Kazami, the black-hair ninja. Two boys next to him were Ace Grit and Billy Gilbert. Behind them were grey-hair boy, named Ren Krawler and the most popular guy in school, named Dan Kuso. All of them play for their school basketball team. Dan's the captain.

"Hey, guys" Dan said first "Me and Ace have History right now. You know how Mr. Smith yells, if you're one second late"

Ace nodded "Bye, you guys"

The boys nodded and went in their own direction.

Dan and Ace took a minute to get to History classroom. They sat down on their seats. Dan sits alone, Ace, on other hand sits with the shyest girl in the class, Nicole.

"Hey, Dan. Hey, Ace" the silver-hair girl yelled.

Dan smiled "Hey, Julie". Ace as well. Julie has been friends with the guys a really long time now.

"Hello class" suddenly Mr. Smith shouted. Everybody was silence quickly. "Today we have a new student. Come in, sweetie"

A beautiful girl with blue hair entered the classroom. Everybody looked at her, including Dan and Ace. A blush appeared on her cheeks. "Hi! I'm Runo Misaki. It's really nice to meet you" she said nervously.

"Well Runo, you can sit next to Mr. Kuso" Mr. Smith first told her kindly "KUSO, raise your hand" then he yells to him.

Dan raised his arm and smiled. Runo smiled back at him and sat down next to him.

"Hi!"

"Hey! I'm Dan. But you already know my last name, right"

"Yeah. Kuso" Runo giggled

"Okay, class, today we'll talk about the start of 20 century. Open your books page 102"

The class nodded and opened their books at the page 102.

"Can I look with you in your book? I didn't get my books yet" Runo asked, kindly.

Dan nodded with a grin "Of course" He put the history book between them. He also opened it.

"Now, write down the important information about the start of 20 century. You have whole period to finish it. But if you don't finish it on time, you can finish it at home" the teacher tells them. "Runo and Kuso will be working together, since she's new here. The rest of you, do the work all by yourselfs"

Runo smiled warmly at him "Thank you, Mr. Smith"

The teacher smiled back and went toward his desk. "Mr. Smith doesn't like you?" Runo carefully asked Dan.

"I don't know. When he's in the mood, he is actually really nice to me. But he usually isn't in the mood, so he often yells at everyone. Specially at me" Dan responded quietly, so Mr. Smith doesn't heard them.

"So should we start?"

Dan nodded "Of course" They first read the whole chapter. After that, they opened their notebooks and start writing the important parts of the chapter together.

But suddenly, the bell ringed. Students quick closed their books and went out of the classroom.

"Would you like to finish the work in the library later?" Runo asked Dan quickly as she put her notebook in her bag.

Dan shyly smiled "Sure. But to tell you the truth, I usually don't work with someone at the library"

"Oh, if you don't..." Runo didn't finish it, because Dan interrupted her "No, I want to finish the easement with you. We'll meet after school there. How many periods do you have?"

Runo took the piece of paper from her bag "Six"

"Well I have five today. But I'll wait for you there" he tells her calmly.

"Awww thanks Dan. I'll meet you there, then" Runo smiled at him

Dan nodded and grinned. They left the class together "Bye, Runo"

"Bye, Dan" she responded and went to her direction.

Dan watched her and smiled. He then walked to different direction.

**...**

"Sup', guys?" Dan asked his friends as he sat with them at some table in cafeteria. He was with Shun, Ace, Billy, Ren, Julie and Fabia.

"Nothing. Just that you were being super close with the new student" Ace mocked. Julie giggled quitely.

"There's a new student?" Billy asked, confused.

"Jup. Her name is Runo" Julie answered.

Dan noticed the blunette entering the cafeteria shyly. He looked at her as she walked to the group of students and asked them, if she can sit with them. They happily replied with a yes as she sat next to blond girl.

"Dan, Dan, Dan..." Fabia repeatedly called Dan. Dan didn't hear her.

"YO DANIEL!" Ace shouted as the whole cafeteria looked at them, including Runo. Dan saw her giggled.

His face turned red and looked at Ace, angrily. "What?"

"Fabia was calling you, ass"

Dan gave him a dead glare and looked at the dark-blue hair girl "Yeah, Fabia?"

"I was just wondering, if you are going to hang out with us after school at my place" Fabia asked her question.

"I can't"

"Why not?" Shun asked with his eyes closed.

"I'm meeting Runo after school. We have to finish something" he answered quickly as he looked at the blunette once last time over his shoulder.

"Oh, that remains me. I also can't make it. If I don't do the easement, I'll be in trouble" Julie tells them, sadly.

"Oh, okay. Maybe next time" Fabia responded.

~ RING ~

"Time to get to class"

**...**

"Hi, Dan. I hope you didn't wait for me for too long. I didn't really know where the school library was. But now I know" Runo first said quietly as she sat down next to the brunette.

"Well you only took five minutes. So I didn't wait that long"

Runo smiled and took the notebook out of her bag "Where were we?"

Dan opened the book "Right there" He showed her with his pencil.

"Well we don't have much to do. We'll do this in no time" Runo cheerfully responded.

Dan looked at her straight and grinned. They continued to write the easement. They finished quickly, just like Runo said they would. They put their things in the bag, well Dan in his backpack.

"So you wanna talk a little? Since we have plenty of time" Dan asked, right after they put their things away.

"I love to" Runo gently smiled at him "So, are you born in Bayview?"

Dan nodded "Yes. Where were you born?"

"In Wardington" Runo answered. "I actually moved from there to here"

Dan nodded. Runo looked at him "Wasn't the boy with green hair, who shouted at you in History class?"

"Jup. His name is Ace"

"Also the silver-hair girl" Runo also added.

"Yes. Her name is Julie"

Runo chuckled "Julie actually talked to me in 4th period"

"Really?" Dan asked, surprisingly.

"Yes. She said, that you and your friends play for the school basketball team" Dan nodded "She also joked, that I should watch out for you"

Dan gave her a confused glare "Why?"

"Because you're a 'bad boy'"

Dan shook his head with a smile "I'm not"

"I know. That's why I said: 'She joked'" Dan chuckled.

"She also mentioned, that you were in a relationship with the most popular girl in school"

Dan sadly nodded "Did she brought this up or did you ask her that?"

"Actually she brought that up" Runo told him.

"Yeah, I dated Mira for 3 months"

"Her name is Mira?"

"Yeah" Dan nodded

Runo looked straight at his eyes "Did I hurt you"

Dan shook his head "Of course not. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know. Maybe you had a bad break up with her and you never want to hear about her again"

"I hear every day from her" Dan said to her.

"From her?"

He nodded "She's always trying to convince me to give her another chance"

Runo was surprised "Oh..." she honestly didn't know what else to say.

"I don't ever know why I dated her" Dan continued.

"Julie did mention what kinda person she is" Runo told him. "She told me, that she is a bitch, who always think she'll get whatever she wants. And she's really mean to everyone. Also she describe herself as the queen of this school"

Dan nodded "Sadly, that's all true"

"Dan, I know how you feel, if your ex doesn't leave you alone. Me and my ex-boyfriend, David broke up, cuz we were fighting a lot. I was actually kinda glad, because I didn't feel anything special about him anymore. But he didn't want to break up, so he's been bugging me for months. But finally, he found someone else"

Dan nodded "It was good to talk to you, Runo"

Runo smiled at him "You too, Dan. You're really nice to me. I hope we can hang out sometimes"

"Of course. I can introduce you to my friends tomorrow and you can hang out with us." Dan tells her, happily "Of course, if you want"

Runo blushes "S-Sure" They left the library together and walked, until they were outside of school.

"My mom's probably waiting for me. Bye, Dan. See you tomorrow" Runo said as she walking toward the school parking lot.

"Bye, Runo" Dan replied and went to opposite direction.

**...**

"Hey, mom. Sorry, if you been waiting for me" Runo started as she entered her mom's car. She sat in front, next to her mother.

Her mom lovingly smiled "I didn't wait at all. I just came" Runo nodded "So, how was first day of school?" she asked and turned on her car and started driving.

"Amazing. I met this really cute guy and..."

"You're already crushing on a boy?" Her mom interrupted her.

"Well he's _really_ cute and he's super nice. But I don't think I'm crushing on him. I just think he's cute and nice" Runo replied, blushing a little.

"Look at that! My Runo is blushing" she teased.

Runo blushed even more "Mom, stop it!"

Runo's mother chuckled "I already picked up your books"

Runo nodded "Thanks, mom"

* * *

**Well that's my new story. It's actually not that different from my first story, which was ****removed. I always love reading and writing stories about high school and teenagers, cuz I'm a teenager right now. **

**But that's enough about me -.-' I hope you like the first chapter and the second one will come next week. Well probably.**

**Make sure you click the review button and type something. If you have any ideas, please make sure you'll let me know. **

**~SmileyFlower  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2 (I decided to update early) :) I hope you'll enjoy it. I don't own anything, expect the OC's (they'll come later).  
**

**Reply to reviews:  
**

**A****liceGI: There's going to be a small scene in the next chapter, where Shun remembers, how did he and Alice first met each other. I hope you'll like it.**

**diamond heart 82: Thank you so much. I can't stop loving DanxRuno stories too.**

**Norakazami2611: Thank you so much.**

**Guest: Thanks for the reminder.**

* * *

Beep Beep Beeeeep Beep Beep Beeeeep...

"Fuck..." Runo muttered as she reached the alarm clock and shut it up.

She got up from her bed and quick went to her bathroom. She took a shower, brushed her teeth and brushed her blue hair. She left the bathroom with a towel around her body. Runo picked a pink top, dark blue jeans and high heels. Her hair was down as usual. She looked at herself at the mirror one last time, before she walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Runo saw her mother cooking something delicious. "Hey, mom"

"Hi honey. Want some breakfast?" Her mom turned to look at her and smiled.

"I'm not that hungry. I'll just have a glass of orange juice" Runo shook her head.

"Suit yourself" Runo walked toward the fridge and took out juice. She then took a glass and poured it in the glass. She sat down on the stool and slowly drank it.

"Shot! I gotta go, mom. Bye" Runo panicked as she grabbed her bag quickly and started walking toward her front door.

"Bye, honey. Have fun at school" Her mom yelled. Runo nodded at her and walked out through the door.

**...**

Runo just walked thought the school door, feeling happy she made it on time.

"RUNO" a bubbly voice shouted.

Runo gasped and turned herself around. She smiled as she saw silver-hair girl running toward her. "Hi Julie"

"What do you have now?" Julie asked.

"Um... Spanish"

"Yay. I have that too. Wanna sit together?" Julie said, cheerfully.

Runo couldn't help, but chuckled and nodded. "Of course"

They walked together to the Spanish classroom. They happily entered it.

**...**

Dan was talking to one of his basketball teammates, when he notices Runo walking across the hall. He quick said goodbye to his friend and ran to the blunette.

"Hi, Runo"

"Oh, hi Dan. You scared me a little" Runo yelped a little.

"Sorry about that" He scratched the back of his head, nervously.

"That's okay. So what's up?" Runo chuckled.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say hi"

"Hey, Dan? Isn't now lunch time?" Runo suddenly asked him.

Dan took out his phone from his pocket and look at the time. "Yes. So we better go"

Runo nodded as Dan grabbed her and started walking. Runo blushes "Dan..."

"Mm?" Runo blushed even more.

"Nothing..."

They both entered the cafeteria and went toward the table, where Dan's friends were sitting.

"Hey, guys" Dan said, loudly.

They turned their head to Dan and Runo "Hey Dan and..." Ace started, but Julie interrupted by yelling: "RUNO. Nice to see you, girl"

"Oh, so this is Runo" Shun said, looking at her.

Runo nodded, nervously. "H-Hi"

"Runo, I like you to meet my friends. This is Shun, Ace, Billy, Fabia, Alice and I guess you already met Julie" Dan introduced them.

"Hello, Runo. It's really nice to meet you" the red-head girl first tells her, kindly and calmly.

"You too, Alice" Runo replied, kindly as well.

"Nice to finally meet you, I'm Fabia" the dark blue-head girl then continued.

"Nice to me to you, Fabia. I'm Runo" Runo responded, happily.

"So, how do you like here in South High?" Billy asked Runo, after she and Dan sat down.

"It's really nice and cool in here" she simply answered him.

"Hey, Runo, girls and I are going to the mall after school. Wanna join?" Julie asked her

"Yeah. We can also know each other better" Alice also added.

"Of course" Runo happily nodded and smiled

**...**

"The mall in Bayview is really big" Runo said, while looking around. She was now in the mall with Julie, Alice and Fabia.

"How much did you see in Bayview?" Fabia asked her as they sat down on a bench.

"Well, not much"

"Tomorrow I'll give you a tour. It'll be so much fun" Julie tells the blunette.

"Sure" She chuckled.

"Now let's go to that store over there. I heard tops were on sell" Julie grabbed them and dragged them there.

"Is she always like this?" Runo asked Alice and Fabia as Julie already picked 5 tops to try on.

They laughed and nodded. "Yes. She's crazy about clothes"

Runo watched her and smiled.

**...**

Dan and his basketball teammates were training. They were playing basketball in the large gym. Dan's team was playing against Shuns.

"You're pretty good, Kuso. But we're going to kick your ass" Shun whispers to Dan as one of Dan's player was having free throw shot.

"Keep dreaming, Kazami" Dan whispers back as the player made a basket "Good job, Ron" Dan yelled to his teammate.

"Hi Danny" suddenly a familiar voice shouted.

Dan rolled his eyes, clearly knowing who that was. He turned around and saw a girl with short light brown hair. She was with her cheerleading mates. Mira is the captain of Bayview's South High cheerleading squad.

"Time out" he yelled as Mira walked right in front of him. "What do you want?"

"I was just wondering how you are?"

"I'm fine" Dan simply answered, already annoyed.

"Btw, have you seen Julie and Fabia? They are late for the practice!"

"I think they'll be here any minute. They have left the school with Runo and Alice 1 hour ago"

"Is Runo the blue chick, who you been with a lot lately?" Mira asked, now becoming angry.

"Yes. But if you do anything to her, I'll seriously..."

"Dan, why can't we start dating again?" Mira suddenly asked.

"Because I just don't want to be with you"

Mira was about to say something back to him, before Julie enters the gym with the blunette "MIRA, WE'RE HERE"

Mira turned herself around, madly and angrily. "Where were you two?"

"So we're a little late. You don't need to yell" Fabia defended them both.

"See ya, girls" Dan laughed a little and quickly ran back to his teammates.

"Bye Danny" Mira then walked toward the girls. "If you two ever be late again, I'll..."

"You'll what? Kick us out of the squad?" Julie interrupted her, by firming at her.

"I don't like you two"

"You think we adore you? You ain't no princess, Mira" Fabia fights back.

"Of course not. I'm the queen of the school"

"And who's your king charming?" Julie laughed hard. Mira rolled her eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? My Danny-boo"

"Mira, why can't you just realize, that Dan doesn't want anything to do with you?" Julie asked, annoyed obviously as Fabia already left them and went to other cheerleaders.

"I know it's going to work. It just takes time" Mira replied, while gazing at the brunette, who was winning against Shun.

"Ha. We're winning 7 points. There's no way you'll beat that in 60 seconds" Dan shouted, after he made another amazing shot.

"Oh fuck you, Daniel"

Mira turned back to the silver-hair girl. "Who's that newbie, who has Dan been with a lot lately?"

"First of all, her name is Runo. Second, I think she gets more chances to date Dan than you"

"Watch your mouth, Makimoto"

Julie shook her head with a smirk. "Let's just start practicing. But remember this, Runo and Dan will be a couple one day"

"And how do you know that? They just met" Mira gave her a dead glare.

"Because I just know" Julie answered quickly, before she ran to Fabia and her cheerleading friends.

Mira stood there alone for a minute, before her lips smirked and she yelled: "Okay, let's start already"

* * *

**And here you go. What do you guys think? I'm actually going to change Rated T to Rated M in later chapters. **

**Once again, click the review button and type something lovely *.^. **

**~SmileyFlower**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3 :) I really hope you'll enjoy it, cuz I put a little ShunxAlice moment *.^**

**Reply to reviews: **

**SuperGoseiBuster: That really means a lot. Thank you so much :)**

**Bakuganlover12: I wish I could... Thank you so much :*  
**

* * *

"Great practice today, guys" Julie screamed, after they finished their cheer.

"Okay I'll see you guys on Monday at the same time. Makimoto, Sheen, this time don't be late" Mira yelled and the cheerleaders nodded just their hands.

They all started to leave, but Mira stopped two girls. The one with dark brown hair is Amanda and the dark hair girl was Samantha.

"I need your help" Mira started the conversation.

They first looked at each other, little nervous. "Yes Mira?"

"You're the smartest girls I know. Could you help me with a prank?" They both gasped.

"What? Do you actually think we'll do that?" Samantha responded, bravely, but this little scared.

"If you don't, I'll kick you guys out of the squad. Also I'll embarrass you two in front of all school. Your choice" Mira threatened.

They first looked at each other, before they sighed sadly and responded: "Okay, Mira. What do you want?"

**...**

"Great game, man" Jake cheered out loud.

Dan smiled and he saw Shun just standing, angrily. "Hey, Shun, it was just a game"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever"

"I gotta go to the gym. I think I left my watch there" Dan tells them and left the changing room. He was getting closer to the gym, when he heard three female voices.

"Okay, Mira. What do you want?"

"There's a newbie and her name is Runo. I want to pull a prank on her" Dan stopped walking and pushed himself against the nearest wall.

"Why exactly?" Amanda questioned.

"Because she is hanging out with my Danny a lot" Miras voice sounded mad. Dan rolled his eyes.

"I thought he doesn't want to be with you anymore"

"Don't you ever say that again" Mira replied, now really angry.

"Okay. So, what do you want us to do?"

"In 3rd period, when she opens her locker, I want something to explode and embarrass her in front of everyone" Mira explained her prank.

_"How could she do this?"_ Dan gasped.

Both girls gasped too "Mira... I don't know, if we should do this to her? Runo is super cool girl" Samantha first responded.

"Remember what I will do to you two, if you don't do what I want you to do for me"

Dan just shook his head. _"I can't believe her..."_

"Fine. What's her locker number?"

"The number is 114"

"We can choose what will explode on her, right?" Amanda asked, worried.

"Yes"

"Fine, but that's the first and the last time we're doing you a favor"

Dan could hear her sighed angrily. "Okay, fine! Now go. I'll see you two tomorrow"

Dan panicked and quick ran back to the changing room.

"Why's the rush, Dan?" asked Shun. They were the only ones left. Dan took a deep breath first.

"Mira is planning to pull a prank on Runo tomorrow"

"Why?"

"What to do think? She's jealous, because apparently Runo and I are hanging out a lot" Shun nodded.

"Well you have been with her a lot. Does Danny-boy have a crush?" Dan's cheeks went red.

"What? We just met. If I'm honest, she is cute and beautiful and I love her eyes and how she giggles at me, when I do something inappropriate. I also love her smile" Shun just stared at his friend.

"Okay, I got the answer. You do like her" Dan blushed even more.

"No, I don't. I'm just saying what I like about her"

"Who are you fooling, Dan?" Shun rolled his eyes at the brunette.

"If I do like her, how could I? We met yesterday. How could I fall for her already?" Dan responded, really wanting to know the answer.

"It's love at first sight. It happened to me, when I met Alice" Shun tells him as he perfectly remembers how they met.

~Flashback on~

_"Ugh. Where is Dan? He's always late" Shun muttered to himself, while standing in the middle of the main park in Bayview._

_Suddenly, a person dumps into him accidentally. They both fell down._

_"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. It was an accident" a sweet voice apologized over and over again._

_Shun got up and looked down to see, who it was._

_Shun looked at her straight. She was the most pretty, the sweetest person he's ever met. She looks so innocent._

_Shun gently offers his hand to her. She looks at his face and his eyes. The red head girl blushed and put her hand on his._

_He gently grips it and helps her get up from the ground. She first cleans herself._

_"It's alright. You didn't do it on purpose" Shun first starts, trying not to say or do something stupid "Anyways, I'm Shun"_

_Alice lovely smiled, which made Shun's heart go crazy. "Nice to meet you, Shun. I'm Alice. I'm new here"_

_"Do you need anything?" Shun asked. Alice nodded her head._

_"Yes, please. I'm looking for the supermarket. Could you tell me, where it is?"_

_Shun nodded, happily and tells her: "Of course. If you want, I can go there with you"_

_"Oh, you don't have to"_

_"But I will. I want to help you"_

_Alice blushed once again as her lips went to a beautiful smile "Okay"_

_"We go this way" Shun shows her the direction and they started walking together, both enjoying each other's company._

~Flashback Off~

"Oh, yeah. You totally forgot about me back then. I waited for 1 freakin hour" Dan angrily reminded him.

"I'm sorry, dude. My mind was all about Alice" Shun laughed.

"I know, man. I'm really happy for you and her. You meant to be together" Dan then smiled.

"Thanks, Dan"

"Anyway, do you really think that I like Runo?" Dan serious asked.

"Absolutely" Shun answered, surely "What's the problem, man? She is a beautiful girl"

"I know that. But what if she doesn't like me back? What if I one day ask her out. And then she'll respond: "Oh, um I'm sorry, Dan. I only see you as a friend" Shun, I really want my next love to work. That thing what I had with Mira, has nothing. I want something real, something special" Dan explains, truthfully.

"Dan, I know she won't reject you. I once noticed her looking at you. It's obvious she likes you back"

"You think?"

"Yes" Shun replied.

"Okay. I feel better already" Dan's expression turned happy, but it turns back to worried again. "Oh shit"

"What?"

"I forgot about the prank"

"Just tell Runo" Shun sighed.

"I don't know her number. And I don't know, where she lives"

"Then just convince her to not open her locker" Shun gave Dan another solution.

"That could work" Dan grinned. "I'll go get my watch"

"I thought you already did"

"I couldn't. Mira was talking to two girls in the gym about the prank. I think they were Amanda and Samantha" Dan responded.

"When you get back, you better change quickly. Cuz if you don't, I'll leave without you" Shun said as he started to leave the room.

"Fine"

**…**

The second period was about to end, the next day. Dan was just thinking, how to convince Runo, not to open her locker. Should he take her somewhere? Dan smiled, knowing the perfect place.

Runo, on other hand, doesn't know a thing. She carefully paid attention to the teacher.

She looked quickly at her left side and saw girl with short light-brown hair looking at her, smirking. She knew that was Mira Clay. She remembers, how Julie was explaining to her how she looks like.

She felt jealously coming up to her, because Mira has been with Dan for 3 months. She could imagine them kissing, hugging, which made her really sad. Why is she even bothering with the relationship they once have? And why she is usually thinking about Dan?

Runo does think Dan's cute, handsome, hot and adorable. And he's also very sweet, very sociable and very attractive. She told her mother 2 days ago, that she doesn't think she has a crush on him, but the feelings toward him are getting bigger day by day, or even hour by hour.

She could say that she likes him. A lot. Who's she kidding, she never felt anything like this about anyone. It took her awhile to feel something about her ex-boyfriends, but the feeling was soon gone.

But with Dan, the feelings came in 2 days. But it's maybe too early. She wants to wait a little longer, so she's sure, if those feelings are even true.

Suddenly, the school bell rang. The students went out of the classroom as fast as they could, while Runo took her time.

When she left the classroom, an arm stopped her. She was surprised and turned around. That was no other than Dan.

"Dan?"

"Could you go with me somewhere?" Dan asked unexpected question.

"Sure. But let me just get my science book" Runo replied.

"No" Dan said it loudly.

Runo was surprised of his answer, obviously. "Why not?"

"Because um..." he didn't know how to answer her "I'll tell you later. But please, lets just go to the place. It's very beautiful there" Runo sighed and nodded.

Dan smiled and gently took her hand. Runo blushes a little as they started walking toward the stairs. They took about 2 minutes to get to the final floor.

Dan suddenly stops. "Close your eyes"

"Okay" Runo slowly closes her green eyes. Dan started walking again, still holding her hand. Runo could feel that they were outside.

"Okay. Open your eyes now" Dan told her and let go of her hand.

Runo opens her eyes, amazed what she's seeing in front of her.

She saw a beautiful garden, filled with 50 different roses as the sunlight hit her face. She closed her eyes for a minute.

"Thank you so much, Dan, for bringing me here" Runo thanked, right after she opens her eyes again.

"Eh, it's no problem" Dan replied.

Runo smiled and sat down with him on the nearest bench. "So, why did you bring me here so suddenly? Is something wrong?"

"Yes, there is something wrong" Dan responded, sadly. Runo was little worried and of course, curious.

"What is it?"

"Well, you see..." Dan started talking nervously, when suddenly: "AHHHH!"

* * *

**And that's chapter 3** **:)** **What do you guys think? I'll post chapter 4 in maybe 1-2 weeks, cuz you know, school -.-**

**Review, follow it and favorite it *.^ If you guys want me to add something to it, please let me know. **

**Byee now...**

**~SmileyFlower**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4 :) **

**Thank you so much for your reviews. It really means a lot, that you guys are enjoying this story. **

**I published my first oneshot story called 'Helping For A Perfect Date'. Please check it out and read it. Leave a review, follow it and favourite it ;)**

* * *

Dan and Runo both gasped and quick ran down the stairs, to see what happened and who the person, who screamed was.

When they came down there, they saw an innocent girl on the floor, all wet. The students were gazing at her. She had her head down, embarrassed and humiliated. Runo looked at her left side, and saw, that her locker was wide open.

"Dan? Did water balloon pope from her locker?" Runo whispered to him.

Dan looked on his left side as well. "I think so". Then he looked at the innocent girl "Runo, which number those this locker have?"

"Around 110" Runo replied as the principle came to the girl and helped her out. "But that's odd"

"What's odd?" Dan asked, confused.

"That was my locker" Dan looked at her, like she was going crazy or something.

"Was?" Runo nodded.

"Yes. They changed my locker yesterday. I don't know why"

Dan sighed, happily, which made Runo confused. "Why are you happy about me moving to another locker?"

Dan chuckled, but then got serious. "Mira was planning to pull a prank on you. Something was planned to explode at you. I guess it was water. Thank god"

Runo gasped and tells: "What? Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"I'm sorry, Runo. I couldn't told you yesterday, because I don't know your phone and also your address"

Runo looked at him and nodded. "I'm sorry, Dan. It's just so shocking to me..."

"I know"

"Why would she plan this?" Dan blushed right after her question.

"Well, apparently we're usually around each other" Runo looked at him and blushed as well. "And that made her jealous"

"Well, then she has to deal with that. Because I'm not ruining my friendship with you, because of her" Runo responded, which made Dan glad and happy.

"Thanks, Runo. That really means a lot"

She nodded and smiled. She took his hand and walked right up to her locker. "That's my new locker"

"Now I know" Dan replied, making Runo chuckle.

Runo took her science book from her locker and started walking again with him, talking random things and laughing.

**…**

"JULIE!" Runo shouted as she ran to the silver-head girl, whom was standing in front of the school.

Julie looked at her and grinned. "Hey, girl"

"Will you give me a tour around the city?"

"Of course. I said I will yesterday, right?"

Runo smiled at her friend and nodded. They first went to the main park. They didn't hang out there long, so they went to the beach. On their way to the beach, they quick drank smoothies.

"Wow!" Runo whispers "The ocean is so beautiful"

"Yeah, the beach is also very beautiful" Julie added.

They sat down on the bench as Runo responded with: "I see"

"Did you see what happened to that poor girl?" Julie asked. The blunette nodded.

"I did. But that prank was supposed to be pulled on me"

"What? What are you talking about?" Julie gasped.

Runo took a deep breath first. "Mira wanted to pull on prank on me today, because she isn't cool with me hanging out with Dan. But yesterday, I was moved to another locker, but Mira didn't know about that" Runo explained, quickly.

"She's unbelievable" Runo sadly nodded her head.

"Julie, can I ask you a question?"

Julie replied: "Absolutely, girl"

"Does Dan have any interest on any girl?"

Julie smirked and answered: "Yes, he does"

"What? On who?"

"You" Runo gasped, blushing madly.

"On me? Did he tell you this?" Julie shook her head with a smile.

"He didn't, but I know he has 'a thing' for you" Runo was blushing a lot now.

"You think so?"

"I know so" Julie replied with a smile "Do you like him?"

Runo was completely blushing and she slowly nodded her head. "I do"

"Yes. I knew it!" Julie jumped, half-yelling. "You're so perfect for each other"

"We met 2 days ago"

"So? It's a love at first sight, girl" Julie responded, making Runo blushed once again.

"Do you have a crush on someone?" Runo questioned as Julie nodded.

"Yeah. Billy and I have 'a thing'. He is really sweet"

Runo hugged her in surprise and half-whispered: "I'm really happy for you"

"But we aren't officially boyfriend and girlfriend" Julie then added, sadly.

"I'm sure he will soon ask you, if you want to be his girlfriend!" Runo conferred her. Julie soon smiled.

"So, tell me your love life in the past?"

"Well, it wasn't very good. All my three relationships were over quick. The last one was the worst" Runo answered.

"Well, but the relationship you will have with Dan will be good" Julie teased.

"Oh Julie..." Runo blushed "What about Alice and Fabia? I know Alice is with Shun, but what about Fabia?"

"Fabia has a crush on Ren. But she never admits it" Julie replied.

Runo and Julie were talking about other random things; like about teachers, school's clubs, athletes and more, when suddenly Runo got a text on her phone.

She looked at the message and sighed.

"Who was that?" Julie asked with curiousity.

"My mom; she said I have to go home" Runo answered, sadly and she got up.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow"

Runo nodded and started walking toward her neighborhood. She quickly got to her house.

"Mom! I'm home" Runo yelled.

Her mother came out of the kitchen, smiling. She then said: "Hi, honey"

"Why did you text me to come home? I was hanging out with my friend"

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey" Runo's mother apologized "But I have a surprise for you"

"Really?!" Runo asked, excitedly.

She nodded and smiled as the older man walks out of the kitchen with a suitcase. Runo gasped.

"Dad?" She runs to him and hugged her father.

"Hey, sweetie" he whispers.

"I missed you so much. What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit for a week. Then I have to go back to L.A." He replied, telling her sadly the last sentence.

But Runo nodded, understandably. "I'm just so glad you're here"

. Runo and her family moved to Bayview, because of her father. He was supposed to be working as a doctor here in Bayview, but the hospital in L.A. gave him a better job, so he didn't really have a choice, but to work in L.A. It was too late to cancel the move, so they agreed that Runo and her mother will live in a house in Bayview and her dad will live in Los Angeles in an apartment. Runo was devastated at first, but eventually she'll get used to it.

Runo hugged her parents once again and they went to eat their lunch, like a family.

* * *

**And that's the chapter 4 ^^**

**Once again click the review button and type something lovely. If you have any ideas, please let me know. Also don't forget to fav it and follow it.**

**Byee... for now **

**~SmileyFlower**


	5. Chapter 5

**Helllllllo!**

**This is chapter 5. I hope you enjoy it and ******favorite** it (pretty please?). Nah, I'm kidding. F****avorite it, if you want.  
**

**Replies to reviewers: **

**Arriannah123:** **Thanks so much, girl :) When are you going to update your stories? Cuz I can't wait for the next chapters**

**Norakazami2611: Thanks for your review again :) She'll probably end up with someone. But it's a secret (not really. I have no idea what to do with Mira)**

**Bakugan-FinalFantasylover4444**: **Thank you so much** **:***

* * *

The history teacher was telling the students about discoveries in 19th and 20th century as Dan and Runo were always staring at each other for a second, but then quick looked away, smiling.

The teacher saw them not paying attention to him, so he yelled: "Kuso, Misaki!"

They both looked at the male teacher, embarrassed. "Sorry, Mr. Smith"

"You can continue with your romance later"

Their faces were now red like a tomato as Dan saw Ace smirking, Runo, on the other hand, saw Julie happy and giggly.

"Let's continue now. Shall we?"

~ RIIIIIIIING ~

"Ugh!" Mr. Smith muttered "Okay, we'll continue next time"

The students nodded their heads and went out of the classroom, quietly. Dan went with Ace, Runo went with Julie. But before that, they looked at each other one last time.

"Dude" Ace half-yelled "You soo like her"

"Maybe I do" the brunette whispers, smiling a little.

"What are you waiting for? Ask her out!"

"I will" Dan responded proudly. "She's the most amazing girl ever. I'm not wasting my opportunity"

"That's my boy" Ace supports him "But you better hurry. A lot of guys have an eye on her"

"Really?!" Ace could hear the anger in Dan's voice.

"Yes"

"DAN" Dan turned around and saw Shun, who screamed his name "Hurry up!"

"Gotta go, Ace. Shun and I got P.E." Dan tells his friend, before running toward Shun.

…

"OMG. You two are so cute together" Julie says to Runo, bubbly as they're walking through the halls.

"Julie, stop" Runo blushed, making Julie chuckled.

"What? It's true" Runo sighed, but then tells her: "Dan's just so cute. I really can't help, but look at him. He's such a perfect guy"

"Awwww" Julie whispers, making Runo blush madly again.

Someone suddenly half-yelled from behind. "Hey, girls!"

They surprisingly turned around and saw Alice smiling at them "Hey, Alice"

"Have you seen Fabia today?" Alice first asked them both.

"She isn't feeling very well, so she stayed at home" Julie simply replied.

"Okay" Alice smiled again "So, what were you two talking about?"

"About how she and Dan are so cute and right for each other" Julie answered quickly, not letting Runo to reply first.

"Julie..." Runo muttered.

"She is right, Runo. You're good together. Shun has been telling me, how much Dan likes you" Alice tells her, agreeing with Julie.

"Really?" Alice nodded her head with a warm smile.

Runo grinned at them "Thanks, you guys" then she looked at the schools clock "Oh we better go to the class. We don't want to be late, right?"

Alice and Julie nodded and they went to their classrooms.

**...**

"So, Dan? Did you finally decide if you're going to ask Runo out?" Shun asked as they're running laps in the gym.

"I did. I'm going to ask her out" Dan replied, feeling very proud of himself.

Shun was first amazed, but then nodded. "Finally!"

"She is amazing, beautiful, understandable and perfect!" Dan continued, thinking about the blunette.

Shun smiled at him "When are you going to ask her?"

"Today" Dan responded.

Shun nodded as they continue to run the laps. They ran 40 laps easily as they started doing push-ups. Lots of girls were watching them, which they didn't care and ignored, cuz Shun's already taken and Dan has his eye on just one girl.

**...**

Dan and Runo were in cafeteria with their friends. They were all laughing, having a good time.

When lunch time was almost over, Dan asked Runo, if they could talk for a minute. Runo agreed, of course. They quick left the cafeteria.

"So, what would you like to talk about?" Runo asked.

"Well, I w-wanted to ask you something" Dan started, nervously.

"Okay" Runo nodded.

"Runo, I was wondering, if… um…"

"Yes, Dan?"

"If you would like to go on a date with me?" he finally said it clear and loud.

Runo was shocked at first, but then she showed her breathtaking smile "Yes. A thousand times yes"

Dan hugged her tight and spun her around "You have no idea, how much this makes me happy, Runo"

She hugged him back and replies: "Dan, you have no idea, how much I am happy, that you asked me out"

He placed her back on the ground and the smiled at each other "So, I'll see you at 3 in the park?"

Runo nodded and gave him a peck on the cheek. Dan blushed as the school bell rang. They quick said goodbye to each other and went to opposite directions. They couldn't wait for the date.

**...**

"She said yes?" Billy asked as Dan, Shun, Ace, Billy and Ren were outside the school. They do this quite often.

Dan nodded and grinned, remembering the moment perfectly "I'm so proud of you, men" Billy continued.

"I agree with Billy" Ren said.

"Thanks, guys" Dan responded "What's going on with you, Billy? Are you and your girl officially boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Well, not exactly. But I was planning to ask Julie next week" Billy replied, nervously.

"And you Ren?" Shun asked the grey-hair boy.

"What about me?"

"How things with you and Fabia?"

"We're not dating" Ren answered it "But she isn't feeling very well today. I need to go to her house later, because her sister Serena is not at home at the moment"

"And you're going to take care of her? Oh, how sweet, Renny-boy" Dan teased, making a kissy-face.

Ren geared and pouch Dan on the shoulder.

"Ow, what did I do, to deserve that?" Dan cried out. Ren laughed.

"I gotta go guys. Bye!" said Ren, before he walks away.

"I gotta go too. I'm going to spent a night at Alice's place" Shun tells them, who nodded, understandably.

"So, Ace?" the brunette asked.

"Mmmmm?"

"What's up in your love life?" Ace shook his head.

"Nothing much"

Dan nodded his head and the three boys walked together to the school's parking lot, where was Ace's car.

Ace is the only one, who has a driving license. But the others are planning to have theirs. Shun's going to try get it next week.

They got in the car and Ace drove them out of the school parking lot.

**...**

"RUNO, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Julie yelled out loud as they were walking through the neighborhoods, obviously talking about what had happened today.

"Julie, you don't need to yell!"

"What? I'm so happy, girl"

"I'm happy too. Dan's just so amazing and I'm really excited for this date" Runo told her, smiling "Here is my neighborhood. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye, girl. Have fun on your date" Julie responded, smirking "Text me, when your date is over and tell me the dets"

Runo grinned back and tells her: "I will. Bye" and then she walked to her house. She happily entered it.

"Mom!" Runo half-yelled.

"Hi, honey!" Her mother replied. Mrs. Misaki was in the living room, reading a book, while laying on the sofa "How was school?"

Runo sighed, happily first "Amazing. I learnt lots of stuff, oh and... I h-have a date today"

Mrs. Misaki looked at her, shocked "Really? What's his name?"

Runo blushed and replies: "D-Dan"

"Is Dan that boy, who you were talking about 3 days ago" she reminded. Runo nodded.

"He is so sweet, cute and amazing"

Her mother lovingly smiled at her "I hope you have fun on your date, sweetie"

"I better go get ready" she walked upstairs and went to her room, excitedly.

* * *

**This is Chapter 5. What do you guys think? **

**Next chapter will obviously be a date of Dan and Runo. :D **

**Until then… please leave a review and favorite/follow the story. Again, if you have any ideas, please let me know, cuz it might be helpful :) **

**Byee**

**~SmileyFlower **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6. Enjoy!**

* * *

Runo looks at herself at the mirror, checking if her outfit was okay. She's wearing a dark-blue skirt, above her thighs and white elbow length lace sleeve top. She was also wearing black high heels. She has done her hair curly.

She smiled at herself and went downstairs, excitedly. "Mom, I'm going now"

"Have fun, honey" Mrs. Misaki shouted from the garden. Mrs. Misaki likes flowers and beauty of the nature, so almost every week she takes care of her new beautiful garden.

Runo came in the park quickly, but she didn't see Dan.

She was about to call him, when suddenly someone wrapped their arms around her waist. "Hey, beautiful"

Runo giggled and turned around to face him "Hi, Dan"

"You look amazing" he whispers in her ear, making Runo blushed madly.

"Aww thanks, Dan. You don't look bad yourself"

He grinned as Dan grabbed her hand and started walking.

Dan bought two ice-creams for them. Runo took the strawberry and Dan took the vanilla.

"So, Dan?" Runo slowly licked her ice-cream "How's your basketball team doing?"

"We're pretty good. We're fighting for the championship" Dan replied, while licking his ice-cream. "What about you? Do you play any sport?"

"I was training ballet for 5 years. I quit it, when I was 12 years old" Runo answered.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I lost interest, I guess" Dan nodded and continued to lick his ice-cream. Dan already finished his; Runo has only eaten half of it.

"You're a slow licker, Runo" Dan teased.

"I can't lick ice-cream very fast"

"It's melting a little. Here, let me help you" Dan slowly her ice-cream cone.

Runo blushes "Dan..."

"Mmm, strawberry" Dan licked his lips. She giggled at the brunette and finally finished her ice-cream.

They sat on the nearest bench they could find. Runo slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder.

Dan wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him. They looked at each other, madly and started leaning in. They both closed their eyes as their lips locked in together. Runo arms went to his neck and run her hand through his messy brown hair as Dan's arms were still around her, tightly.

The kiss was soft and gentle at first, but Dan moved his lips over hers wildly, so the kiss came more and more passionate.

Runo was never kissed like that before. The kiss was filled with love, like he's trying to tell her, that she shouldn't worry about anything. Her exes were also good kissers, but they're nothing compare to Dan.

Dan has been kissing with Mira like that before, but Runo has something new, but he isn't sure what. Her lips are soft, so bumpy. But for him, the greatest thing is that she is kissing back.

They pulled away from each other after some time. "Runo, I really like you" started Dan, breathing heavily.

Runo was overjoyed "I really like you too, Dan"

They kissed again. But the kiss only lasted 10 seconds. They smiled at each other for quite of while and intertwined their fingers together.

"Runo, would you like to go to the movies?" Dan asked, after they got up from the bench, still holding their hands together.

"Of course"

"Then, shall we?"

Runo nodded and went with him to the cinema.

**...**

"I'm glad we're seeing this movie. Most of the girls would drag a guy to watch a romantic movie" Dan tells her as they took a seat. Runo chuckles at him.

"Well guys sometimes take a girl to watch action movies or something like that" Dan nodded and gave her a peck on the cheek. She smiled and leaned into his embrace.

The movie was starting already as Runo broke away from his embrace, but her hand was holding his.

After about 1 and a half hour, the movie finished. They really enjoyed the film. There were sometimes tense parts, so Runo gently squeezed his hand.

When the movie was over, Dan and Runo quick left the cinema. They took a short walk.

"That movie was amazing" Runo started talking first.

"Yeah. I specially love your laugh" he replied, smiling.

"Aww thanks" She kissed his cheek "You're so sweet"

Dan blushes "So, where do you live?"

"We'll be there in 2 minutes"

Dan nodded his head. They continue walking, without saying a word to each other. They just had a big smile on their faces.

When they reached her house, they stood in front of it.

"I had an amazing time with you, Dan" she first said and gave him a big hug.

"Me too" he hugged her back.

They pulled away from each other, but they didn't let go. They looked straight at each other. Runo kissed him sweetly. Dan closes his eyes slowly and enjoys her kiss. They pulled away and grinned at each other.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school, Dan"

"Bye, Runo" he gave her a short kiss on the lips.

The blunette chuckles quietly. "Bye"

Runo opens her front door. She glared at him one last time, before she enters her house.

Dan sighed, happily and left her neighborhood.

**...**

"I'm home" Runo yelled.

"Honey, how was your date?" Mrs. Misaki was watching a movie in the living room.

"It was amazing, mom. I had so much fun" Runo answered happily "Where's dad?"

"He has to pick up some stuff. He'll be back shortly" she replied "Anyway, I'm really pleased you had fun, honey. I haven't seen you this much happy before"

"I know, mom. Thanks" Runo smiled "I'm going to take a quick shower"

Mrs. Misaki nodded as Runo went upstairs. _"I can't wait to see Dan again tomorrow" _Runo thought as she enters her bedroom.

* * *

**And that was chapter 6 :) I think it's the shortest chapter I ever done. But I think next one will be a lot longer (I'm not promising anything. hehe XD) **

**So, what do you guys think? If you guys like the chapter, please let me know, cuz I'm just happy, if you guys are enjoying my chapters :D If you have anything against it, that will probably hurt my feelings :( Nahh, I would just respect your opinion, cuz everybody has a right to have their opinion ;) **

**I Don't have anything else to say, but click that review button and type something. Also fav/follow it. **

**Byee**

**~SmileyFlower**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hii again! Enjoy the chapter 7 I'm sorry for not naming my chapters, but I just don't think its necessary. **

**Replies to reviews: **

**Norakazami2611: thanks so much. I'm glad you love my story ^^**

**Guest no. 1: Aww ^^  
**

**Guest no. 2: Awww love ya too :***

**crazy fan: thank you so much for your nice review :)**

* * *

Runo happily got off from her bed and ran to her bathroom. She quick took a nice hot shower and brushed her teeth. After that, she picked some nice clothes out to wear today. She chose light blue jeans, white top and sneakers. She put her hair in a high ponytail.

She grinned widely, thinking about Dan again. Since their first date yesterday, Runo kept thinking about when they will be dating. It's a bit too early to talk about that, since their date was yesterday. But she just can't help herself.

What surprises her is a fact that they met less than a week ago. Runo's afraid if is he a really nice guy or some player, who likes to play with other people's feelings. Some guys are just nice at the beginning. But that's a crazy idea, because she knows that Dan's not a player and his actual 'real' girlfriend was Mira. Also she feels like she knows Dan her whole life. She knows, who to trust and she absolutely sure, that Dan's one of the people, who she deeply trust.

_'Okay, Runo, now you're out of your_ _mind'_ she thought to herself: _'you met the guy 5 days ago and now you're already trusting him and hoping he will ask you to be his girl. Love can make you do crazy things'_

But she can't stop it. She can't stop thinking about him, she can't stop dreaming about him and most certainly, she can't stop liking him.

She just laughed at herself and ran down the stairs. Her mother and father her already eating their breakfast. Mr. Misaki gave his wife a sweet peck on lips.

"Okay, I'll pretend I didn't see that" Runo tells that and sat down on her chair.

"Honey, your father and I deserve a little romance, don't we? You let your date kiss you yesterday, didn't you?" Mrs. Misaki carefully explained.

Mr. Misaki stopped eating "WHAT? You kissed a boy? WHILE YOU WERE ON A DATE?"

Runo glared at her mother, angrily. "Thanks a lot, mom"

"My pleasure, sweetie"

"You just moved her and you're already dating a hooligan?"

"First, he's not a hooligan. He's just a sweet and a lovely guy" the blunette started "Second, we're not dating. We just had one date"

"Okay, good" Mr. Misaki sighed in relief.

"But I'm hoping for him to ask me to be his girlfriend today"

Mr. Misaki had anger in his eyes "I'm not allowing it"

"Dad, I'm sixteen" she rolled her eyes.

"So?" he replied defensively "At that age I can still tell you who to date or not. Don't you agree, honey?"

Their eyes were all staring at Mrs. Misaki, who eats her toast peacefully. She first sighed "I agree with you on many things, dear, but I think Runo's right on this one"

"What?" they both said at the same time, Runo with 'I-can't-believe-this' face, while her father said with 'seriously-woman' face.

"You heard me" she confirmed "Runo, if you really like this boy, you should date him"

The blunette jumped up and hugged her dear mother "Thank you. Thank you so much"

"Can't wait to meet him" Mr. Misaki sarcastically tells her.

"Daddy, don't start..." she groaned.

"I'm sorry, baby. It's just..." he apologized "you're not my baby girl anymore. And I don't want some boy to break my baby girl's heart"

"Daddy..." she sat down on his lap "I'll always be yours little girl and your brave soldier"

He nodded and gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead "It's time to go to school"

Runo nodded as she got up from her dad's lap. She quick grabbed her bag and walked through the front door.

"Oh, honey! Are you alright?" Mrs. Misaki asked her men.

"Kids just grow up so fast"

...

"Hey, girls" Runo half-yelled as she was talking toward them. They were standing in front of the school, just talking.

"Heeeey" they replied, all smiling at her. "What?" the blunette asked confused.

"What do you think? Tell us something about yesterday" the silver-hair responded bubbly.

"It was a normal first date" she simply tells them, acting all cool.

"Let it out, Runo" the red-hair girl told her.

"It was the most fantastic date ever. It was so much fun. We held hands, we even kissed. It was like a dream come true" Runo finally let it out of her. She talked like she was in a fairytale.

"I'm so happy for you" Fabia first started to support her. Alice next said: "Yeah, you and Dan are perfect with each other" "I'm already thinking Kuso-Misaki wedding"

"Slow down there, Julie" Runo stopped her over imaginary friend "We just had one date. We're not officially boyfriend and girlfriend yet"

"Well he might ask you this weekend; cuz today basketball team has a game in the city next to Bayview. So they won't be here all day" Fabia sadly explained (A/N - Let's say it's Friday)

"Oh..." her expression turned really sad "What about you two? Aren't you two cheerleaders?"

"Fabia and I aren't invited. Mira probate us, cuz we were a little late for cheerleading training" Julie answered angrily. Fabia nodded.

"Well the positive of all that is that Mira's not here" Alice cheered. The both blunettes agreed with her.

"She's right, Julie" The silver-hair girl nodded "You're right, guys. But we better hurry. Class is about to start"

...

"All countries didn't really get along in the beginning of the 20th century. They didn't even get along in 19th century. They were mostly fighting about colonialism in Africa and Asia. Some countries had more land than others..." Mr. Smith was simply explaining to the students as the blunette looked very bored and sad.

History is one of her favorite subjects and she's usually excited to learn something new, but her mind is always thinking about the brunette boy.

What does he have, that magnetize her closer to him? Every girl in this school thinks that Dan's a complete package. She has to admit they are not wrong. He's hot, sweet, athletic and even really smart. Julie told her the other day, that that's the love at first sight. She just needs to deal with a fact, that he already stole her heart.

Runo continue to be in her own world, when suddenly she heard male voice repeating her last name. She quick snapped out of her thoughts and saw Mr. Smith standing in front of her.

"Yes, Mr. Smith?"

"Do you know which countries were unhappy about their colonies?"

She nodded "Main were Germany and Italy"

"Very good" he said "Do you know what they've done in the year 1882?" he asked another question.

"Germany, Italy and Austro-Hungary made a pack in the year 1882" she carefully explained to her teacher.

"Very good, Miss Misaki, but just because you know this stuff, doesn't mean you shouldn't listen with all your other classmates. Understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Smith" Runo replied, clearly and bravely.

He nodded and walked away. Runo sighed in relief, knowing she's not going to be in trouble. She sat up straight and decided to better listen to her history teacher. She smiled, when the teacher start to talk about the beginning of 20th century again, remembering, how she and Dan first met and talked to each other.

'Runo Misaki, can't you just stop thinking about Dan for one second?'

...

'Finally, all classes are over' Runo thought, as she walked alone through the school halls, getting closer to her locker _'Where is everyone?'_

She looked around and didn't find anyone _'I guess it's just me'_

She went in front of her locker. She slowly un-did the combination and opened her locker. She gasped, not believing what seeing in front of her.

She saw a beautiful bouquet, filled with beautiful red roses. She put her books in her locker and took the bouquet into her arms.

She saw a card. She slowly read it out loud: Runo Misaki, would you like to be my girlfriend? – Dan. A tear slowly ran down on her cheek as she gently hugged the flowers. Is this a dream or something?

"So?" she jumped by surprise and turned herself around. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Dan? What are you doing here? I though..." But Dan interrupted her by saying: "I finished early. I asked couch since we were far in the lead. It was difficult, but I did it"

"But how did you get here? Bus probably didn't drive you" Runo asked curiously.

"I took a cab" he moved closer to her.

"Oh Dan..." she gently took his cheek, while she holds the roses with the other hand "You didn't have to do that. You probably paid a lot"

"You're worth it" the brunette replied. He slowly brings her body closer to his. "You know you could have asked me this weekend"

"I know, but I don't care. Runo, I never felt something so special about anyone before. Usually it takes time to feel something, but with you it's completely different. It took me less than 24 hours" he responded honestly. Runo felt like crying again. She wrapped her arm around his neck and hugged him tightly.

He grinned and hugged her back by wrapping his own arms around her waist. They stayed like this for a while, both grinning like idiots.

"So? What do you say?" Dan whispered in her little ear.

Runo thought about that for a minute, before she pulled away from the hug and finally answered...

"Yes"

* * *

**What do you guys think? I hope you don't mind me adding a little history in the story, since history is one of my favorite subjects at school and I know a lot about it.**

**I also made Dan the 'complete' package. Hehe XD Dan and his smarticles.**

**I don't know what else to say, except REVIEW!**

**~SmileyFlower**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hii again! It's been more than three weeks since I last posted. So, I made longer chapter just for you guys. :) Hope, you enjoy!**

**Replies to reviews: **

**Norakazami2611: To tell you the truth, I don't think I can make only ShunxAlice chapter. I'm way too in love with Kusaki. But of course there'll be some parts of Shun and Alice. There'll be also of the other couples. **

**Bakuganlover12: Aw, that really means a lot to me. I'm so happy, that you enjoy my story.**

* * *

It's been more than a week since Dan and Runo are officially boyfriend and girlfriend. Since then, they almost never left each other's sight. Dan has been little overprotective over Runo. For example, once one boy, named 'Prince' Hydron looked at the blunette, smirking and winking at her flirtatiously, which Dan noticed it immediately and wanted to break him in thousands of pieces. Runo managed to calm her new boyfriend down, but he still wanted to kill Hydron.

In other news, Billy finally asked Julie to be his girlfriend, but in actually romantic way. Romance isn't really Billy's thing, so it was kinda a surprise.

~Flashback on~

"_Hey, guys? Have you seen Mira?" asked Samantha as the cheerleaders walked through the sport's hall of their school. _

"_No, but let's pray for her to not show up today" Fabia answered. All girls laughed and agreed._

"_Come on, you guys" Julie first started after they calmed down "Let's go"_

_As they entered the school gym, they all stared at something in shock, especially Julie. They saw a huge poster with a text on it, which says: _

_Julie Makimoto, would you like to be my girlfriend?_

_~Your Billy _

_Julie couldn't believe her own eyes when she was seeing what her 'soon-to-be' boyfriend did for her. She was about to turn around, to asked her friends, if isn't he such a sweetest guy ever, but the girls weren't there. There was just that boy, who's done the most romantic thing ever. _

"_Billy, that's literally the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me" Julie ran to him and jumped into his arms "Yes, I love to be your girlfriend"_

~Flashback off~

"And then we kissed and since then, we're officially in relationship status" Julie explained her magical moment to the other girls.

"I'm so happy for you, Jules" Runo gave her a big hug. Two other girls joined as well.

"Thanks guys so much" she thanked them as they pulled away "Now, we just need to figure how to get Fabia and Ren together"

"WHAT?!" Fabia yelled. They just giggled at her.

"C'mon Fabia, don't deny you have feelings for him. It's pretty obvious"

"No" Fabia protested "Ren and I are friends and that's it. I'm sure he only sees me as a friend"

"He took care of you last week" Runo tells her. Alice nodded her head and continued: "He helped you with science. You didn't even ask him for his help, he just offered himself to you" Fabia hide her blush with her hands.

"Little Fabia is blushing…" Julie teased. Fabia glance at the silver-head girl angrily, but then sighed loudly.

"Okay, fine. I do like Ren" she finally confessed "But please don't meddle, Julie"

"But…"

"Julie, let Fabia do this on her own" Alice interrupted her. Julie sighed and nodded sadly.

Runo turned her head to the side and saw the brunette putting gym bag in his locker. "I'll catch you guys later"

They all grinned, knowing with who she wants to be now and went to the school's cafeteria. The blunette quietly went behind him and stood on her toes, covering his eyes with her tiny hands.

"Guess who?"

"Hmm…" he muttered, pretending to think "I'm guessing Runo" he turned himself around and gave her a sweet kiss. Runo chuckled a little, but kissed him back. They kissed about a minute or so, but they pulled away, because they needed air.

"Happy 1-week anniversary" Dan whispered in her ear.

"You remember" Runo smiled and kissed him on a cheek. Dan laughed quietly.

"I wanted to give you this" Dan handed her his basketball jersey.

"Your basketball jersey?" questioned Runo.

"Yeah" He nodded "It's kinda our school tradition to girlfriends have the jersey from the basketball player. But I have my own, of course" he explained the situation.

"So, I guess Alice and Julie already have it from Shun and Billy" he nodded with a smile "Thank you so much, Dan"

"You're welcome" Dan kissed her on the forehead. He closed his locker and they started walking together.

"So, um…. Would you like to go to my place after school?" Dan asked her carefully.

"I would, yes" Runo agreed happily "I can finally see where you live"

"I haven't been in your house as well"

"You will. Today I'll go to your place. Tomorrow you'll go to my place" The blunette responded. Dan gave her a peck on lips

"Deal"

**…**

"I can't believe it, Stacy" Mira tells her best friend, Stacy "Dan already gave that bitch his jersey"

"So?" she asked, confused. Mira rolled her eyes.

"Dan's already getting serious with her. He didn't give me his jersey" she angrily replied.

"Because you're a cheerleader" Stacy gave or, at least tried to give Mira a reason, why Dan didn't give her his jersey. But she knew why; Dan was already tired of being in the relationship with her. But being a good friend, that she is **(A/N – Stacy is also a little self-absorbed, but not as much as Mira)**, she wouldn't tell her that.

"There's no rule, that cheerleaders can't have the jerseys" Mira said to the red-headed doll "Stacy, what am I going to do? Dan's obviously never going to be with me again"

She gave Mira a solution by telling her: "Easy. Find a new boyfriend"

"A new one? Who?" asked Mira.

"Who do you think is cute?"

"Well… I think A-Ace is kinda… c-cute" Mira answered, as a blush appeared on her both cheeks.

"Ace Grit?" Stacy questioned. Mira nodded her head.

"He's extremely hot. And most importantly, single" Mira was smirking a little.

"Then just ask him out"

"He'll probably turn me down" she tells her sadly.

"Then choose someone else" she gave Mira another solution.

"I'll think about that" Mira responded "I'll decide who's worthy enough for the queen"

She laughed and says: "Have you ever thought about changing your personality?"

"No. What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing" she quickly replied, as she backed up a little "You're perfect just the way you are"

"That's what I wanted to hear" she said it, little evilly.

**…**

"So, because I forgot to write one number, the teacher gave me a B" the blunette angrily told the brunette some news about her math test, which they got today as they were in Dan's neighborhood.

"That's not so bad. B is a good grade" Dan tried to cheer her up.

"I know. What grade did you get?" asked Runo, curiously.

"Um…. an A" Runo gasped.

"Really?" Dan nodded and responded: "Yeah. Math is kinda my thing".

"So, you understand everything?"

"Yeah" he simply answered.

"Could you help me with my next math test? I really want to get an A" bagged Runo. He laughed and pecked her on the cheek.

"Of course. We can start tomorrow at your place" Runo happily nodded and grabbed his hand.

"How much more time we have to walk until we reach your house?" She groaned.

"Here we are" Dan stops and showed her his house.

"Wow... your house is huge" Runo half-whispered. Dan nodded with a grin on his face. Runo found it very attractive.

"Let's go" they walked to his house. He opens his main-door for her. She warmly smiled at him and entered his house.

"Wow... Just wow" she didn't know what else to say. His house is huge and his furniture looks so expensive.

"I know..."

"You must be really rich" she continued, still amazed.

"Kinda. My dad's a businessman, so he makes big bucks. My mom is his partner, but she actually has time for me" the brunette explained to her about his parents. Runo felt his sadness.

"Dan, you shouldn't be sad. My father is working in L.A. as a doctor as I'm living with my mother alone. I was really devastated, but I'm already used to it. I released, that the most important thing is that my parents are happy about their jobs and that they are making enough money for a living"

Dan stared at her for a minute, before she grinned. "You're absolutely right. I'm sorry for mixing my parents into it..."

"No, don't be" Runo interrupted him as she softly grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. "It's great you opened yourself to me. And I also explained my situation with my parents. I'm your girlfriend, remember? You can always tell me what's bothering you"

Dan was completely amazed by her words; he never heard Mira saying that to him. He had problems, but she wasn't there for him. She just cared for herself. But with Runo, it's completely different. She wants to hear every word of his small -for now- problems and always tries to come up with a solution.

They been a couple for only 1 week, but it felt like to them they were dating for over a month. They felt... complete with each other.

"Baby, I'm so lucky to have you" Dan muttered. He grabbed both of her hands and held them tightly. She blushed, but smiled as he slowly lead in and kiss her on her lips.

She gently kissed him back, enjoying his touch. They felt like they were in heaven, but something or better, someone shouted suddenly: "Dan, honey, I'm home"

They pulled away quick as possible as the middle-age woman stepped in to the living room. "H-Hi mom..."

"You must be Runo, Daniel's new girlfriend" Mrs. Kuso said to the blunette with joy in her voice; she finally met the girlfriend of her son. Runo nodded nervously. "It's really nice to meet you. I'm Miyoki, Dan's mom"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Kuso" responded Runo, smiling.

"Mom, Runo and I will be in my room" Dan tells her and grabbed Runo's hand, making Runo smile a little.

She nodded understandably "Of course. You need to be alone"

They both blushed madly and quickly went to Dan's room upstairs. Runo was gasped again of how large his bedroom is. Hers is probably a half smaller. "Wow, Dan this is just... Mhm mmm"

Dan pulled her to him and pressed his lips against her neck. Runo bit her lip as she slowly laid her head back. He pecked it for a few times, before he slowly suck on it a little.

Runo softly moaned out as wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hand through his messy brown hair.

Dan suddenly picked her up, making Runo gasp. He chuckles at her and kisses her passionately. The blunette giggled back cutely and kissed her lover back.

When he reached his bed, he slowly laid Runo down and went on top of her. Before he could do something, Runo turned them around, so she can be on top of him.

"It's my turn now" she whispers in his ear as Runo kisses his cheek. From the cheek, she went to his jawline, where she gently nibbled. Dan just groaned, letting her do whatever.

From his jawline, she went to his neck. She did the same thing to him as he did to her. She wanted to go to his collarbone, but Dan pulled her head up, so they can face each other. The blunette blushed madly and looked away, so he wouldn't see her face.

Runo felt a pair of his fingers on her chin as they gently turned her head around, facing the brunette again. "You look very beautiful like that"

The blunette smiled at his comment and pecked his cheek.

"What should we do now?" he asks.

"Watch a movie?" she suggested, cheerfully.

"Or..."

"Study?" she gave another suggestion.

"Or..."

"Continue to make out?"

He smirked as he brought her face closer to his own "That's it, baby"

* * *

**And that was Chapter 8 :D So, what do you guys think? Make sure you click that review button and type something lovely. **

**Byee**

**~SmileyFlower**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! **

**I didn't post for a long time, I know, but I really wanted to post it on my birthday ;D I just turned 15. I think it's an important number, because you realize, that you're not a kid anymore…. YOU'RE A TEENAGER. At the age 14 you're a teenager too, but a little part of you is still a kid. **

**This chapter is intended to Bakuganlover12; you obviously enjoy my story, so I thought that you deserve this. THANK YOU SO MUCH :***

**…**

It was Saturday morning as Runo lay lazily on her bed, thinking about how Dan will come today to help her study. Also he'll meet her mother. She felt so relieved. Since when Runo told her mom about her new boyfriend, she desperately wanted to meet the boy.

The blunette also felt relieved, because her father isn't here, in Bayview City. Her father is very strict, when it comes to boys. He always tells Runo how she chooses wrong boys to date. He actually wants to set her up with a boy, who's a son of his good friend. But she always says no; she knows she'll find the love of her life by herself. Maybe she already did. But she is overthinking this again.

Runo grabbed her jersey; the one Dan gave it to her yesterday as she happily hugged it. She closed her eyes for a minute. Suddenly, her mother came thru the door unexpectedly. The young blunette jumped out of surprise.

"Mom! I could've been dressing myself" Runo asked, little angry at her mother for not knocking.

"I'm sorry, honey"

"It's alright" the blunette gave her mother a smile "So, what's up?"

"I have to go somewhere right now. You're probably going to be alone all day" she told her the news.

"What? No..." he responded, unhappily "You were supposed to meet my boyfriend today"

"What? Why didn't you tell me that before? You know how much I would love to meet your boyfriend Dave..."

"It's Dan, mom" Runo chuckled. Her mom isn't very good at remembering names of others. She's quite struggling with that at her work.

"Are you sure? Cuz I'm pretty sure is Dave. Or Dean" Runo just laughed.

"I'm absolutely sure, mom"

"Look, I'm sorry, honey. I just need to go today" she said it. Runo lower her head, sadly "You know, your father is coming back in 2 weeks. Maybe you can bring your boyfriend then..."

"No way" Runo quickly refused it.

"I completely understand why" Mrs. Misaki totally understood her. She pretty knows her husband is strict, when the talk is dating.

"You know how dad is, mom. He'll judge Dan and accuse him of something he's not. I really like this boy, mom. I really do" Runo told her. Mrs. Misaki gave her a sad smile.

"I know, honey"

"But anyways, you can meet him another time. It's no biggy" the young blunette warmly said and grinned. Mrs. Misaki smiled back and kissed her on the top of her head.

"My sweetie..."

"Now go. You don't want to be late, right?" Runo also said.

Mrs. Misaki smiled a little and nodded her head. She slowly made her way to the door "Bye, sweetie"

"Bye mom. Have a good time" tells Runo as Mrs. Misaki exited her room and closed the door. The only blunette in the room sighed heavily and made her way to the bathroom.

**…**

The morning in Kuso's house was usual. Mrs. Kuso was in the kitchen, drinking coffee and eating something healthy. Next to her was husband reading the today's newspaper.

"So, what's new, honey?" Mr. Kuso suddenly asked his wife.

"Well, I met Dan's new girlfriend yesterday" she answered him.

"What? Dan has a new girlfriend?" he put his newspaper down, so he could look at his wife.

"Yes" she nodded "Remember he isn't going with Mira anymore?"

"Yeah, I'm glad he isn't anymore. I didn't like her at all" he tells. Mrs. Kuso simply agreed "So, what's she like?"

"She's quite the opposite of Mira. She's nice, pretty, seems really smart. Dan seems to really like her" she explained with a grin.

"What's her name?"

"Runo" after she gave him the answer, they continued what they were doing before. After about 2 minutes, their only son came from downstairs to the kitchen.

Mrs. Kuso noticed him first. "Good morning, honey"

"Good morning, mom and dad" he replied it happily as well.

"Well good morning, son. How did you sleep?" asked Mr. Kuso as he put down his newspaper again. Dan sat down on his chair and started eating his breakfast.

"Good. What about you two?" the brunette responded as he took a bite of his toast.

"Same" they both replied. "So, Daniel, I heard you have a new girlfriend"

"Yes, I have. She is just perfect. Well at least to me" Dan answered, proudly. Mrs. Kuso couldn't help, but smile.

"I'm glad you're happy" his dad replied with a smile. His wife agreed with her lover and asked carefully: "Will you meet her today, Dan?"

Dan nodded in return and tells: "I am. I will help her study math"

His parents nodded, understandably as the family slowly ate their breakfast. Afterwards, Dan quick went back to his room and grabbed his phone. He then jumped on the bed.

Dan went to check on Facebook, if his girlfriend was online. She was, so he send her a message:

* * *

**From: Dan Kuso  
Hey Babe :***

* * *

**From: Runo Misaki  
Hey Danny ^.***

* * *

**From: Dan Kuso  
Can I come at 12 am to your place?**

* * *

**From: Runo Misaki  
Of course, silly. I'm alone today, cuz my mom went somewhere.**

* * *

**From: Dan Kuso  
Too bad :(. I kinda wanted to meet your mom, since you met mine.**

* * *

**From: Runo Misaki  
I wanted you to meet her too, but it is want it is. You'll meet her another time, kay?**

* * *

**From: Dan Kuso  
Sure babe ^^**

* * *

**From: Runo Misaki  
I haven't had any breakfast, so I need to go. You know where I live, right?**

* * *

**From: Dan Kuso  
Of course I know, babe**

* * *

**From: Runo Misaki  
K then. I'll see you at 12. Don't be late (if you'll be late, you won't get a kiss...) Byee xx**

* * *

**From: Dan Kuso  
I'll make sure it won't happen. And Byee, beautiful :***

* * *

**…**

"… and this is my bedroom. Also the last station of our tour around my house" Runo last said as her and Dan entered her room. He chuckled and he slowly looked around her room. Dan noticed some pictures of her, when she was little on the wall.

"You were so cute, when you were little, Runo" he complimented.

"Thanks" she blushes a little. Dan thought she looked adorable right now. He suddenly saw a picture of her with some boy, which made him ask immediately: "Hey, who's that?"

"Oh, that's Brayden. He was my bestest friend back in my hometown" she explained.

"Was he more than your best friend?" he asked again. Runo couldn't help, but chuckled softly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're jealous? Aww, how cute. Don't worry, baby, nothing happened between him and I" she then pecked him on the cheek.

"Good, because you're mine" the brunette whispered. Runo now blushed madly. She was about to reply, when Dan pressed his lips against hers. She was kinda surprised, but she quick closed her eyes and kissed him back. The kiss lasted about 2 minutes, before Runo pulled away.

"We can't make-out now. You need to tutor me, remember?" she stopped Dan after he tried to kiss her yet again.

"We have plenty of time…" he protested.

"Come on, Dan. Please?" she asked, softly and cutely. She also made poppy face.

Dan looked at her for moment. He knew he can't say no to her, so he grabbed the math book. The brunette brought Runo to her bed and sat down, so she was in between his legs.

"Let's begin then, shall we?" Dan whispered. Runo nodded with a smile and opened the math book. He brought her closer to him and kissed her head.

**…**

**So, what do you guys think? I really hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**Have a nice day! **

**Byee**

**~SmileyFlower (don't forget to review)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 is finally here!**

**Replies to reviews: **

**Bakuganlover12: Thanks :***

**SOHAIL.M: I'm glad your girlfriend likes the story**

**Nirvash Neo: Thank you so much :) It means so much to me.**

* * *

"Okay guys, LISTEN UP!" the basketball couch shouted. The Bayview's South High basketball players all gather around "We have a big game this week. If we lose, we won't go into semi-finals" the couch spoke loudly. "So we need to work hard for this. You all will play for our team hard. You'll fight like a bear all those 40 minutes and more. And we'll have to stay all game, Kuso. Not like the last time"

"I'm sorry, I had an emergency" Dan apologized.

"Asking a girl to be your girlfriend is not an emergency, Kuso" the couch disagreed.

"You just don't understand, couch" Dan sighed.

The couch just rolled his eyes and blew the whistle "Come on, boys. Let's warm up"

They quickly nodded their heads and started running some laps. Meanwhile, the cheerleading squad came in to the gym. The couch had to leave them alone for a while, because he needed to take an important phone call.

Billy saw Julie putting something out of her bag, so he took his chance to surprise her. He ran to her and before she noticed the blonde boy, he picked her up and ran quickly.

"Billy, you idiot! But me down" Julie half-yelled, but that couldn't stop Billy.

"Nah" he replied. Julie smiled just a little, because she knew that's kinda nice.

"I need to practice..." she says, but Billy still didn't put her down "If I give you a kiss, will you let me down?"

"Sure" he answered. Julie smirked and kissed him passionate. Billy quick kissed back and put her on her feet as Julie pulled away from him and walked away.

"Hey, that was too short!" Billy yelled behind her.

Julie laughed. She turned around and stuck her tongue out. Billy just shook his head with a smile and continued to run laps.

"You know I think she got that thing from Runo. Sometimes Runo does those things to me" Dan tells him, after Billy cough up with the male brunette.

"Girls are just so tricky..." Billy groaned. Dan chuckled and nodded.

On the other side of the gym, the 17-years-old red headed girl walked in to the gym. The black-haired ninja noticed her immediately and ran right up to her.

"Hey, my beautiful" he whispered in her ear and gave her a peck on lips.

"Hey, my ninja" she beautifully smiled. They hugged for a sec.

"So, what's up?" Shun asked.

"I will wait for you guys to finish up your training. I'll be at the library" Alice explained.

"Why don't you wait for us in here?" He questioned.

"Runo hasn't finished classes yet, so I told her to meet me there, when they're over. I need to do something" she responded. Shun nodded with a smile understandably.

"Okay, then. See you soon" Shun kissed her goodbye. Alice grinned and pecked him back on the cheek. Soon after, she left and Shun cough up with the others.

"Hey, girls! Let's do a thigh stand" Fabia yelled. **(A/N - I looked up on the Internet)**. Julie and two other girls nodded and helped Fabia do the position. Finally they did it, but suddenly someone's some rang it.

"Hey Lisa, it's your boyfriend" Samantha yelled to the one, who's holding Fabia.

Lisa quickly let go off Fabia and ran away. Fabia couldn't find her balance, so she fell on the ground. The grey-haired boy saw her fall, so he ran to her as fast as he could.

"Fabia, are you okay?" Ren asked worryingly.

She nodded her head and responded: "Yeah. My butt hurt a bit"

Ren laughed and helped her up on her feet. "Thanks, Ren"

"You're welcome, Fabia" he replied and ran back where he was before. She slowly bit her lower lip as she watched him run. She thought he looked hotter than ever.

"Girl that was too cute" Julie snaps right behind her. Fabia rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Come on, let's continue" Fabia ordered.

"Okay, boys! Let's play basketball" Shun yelled.

**…**

Alice was at the library, like she said she was going to be. She has a big pile of books, which she's reading. She quite loves reading them, so she's part of the school's book club. Next to her was the blunette doing her math homework. Dan really showed her how math can actually be easy and fun.

"Hey, Alice?" Alice looked up from her book "When are they going to finish their training?"

"They usually finish 10 minutes ago. So, they should probably be here any minute now" she explained. Runo nodded and put her notebook and book in her bag. Alice followed her by putting book where they belong.

Right after they sat each other down, their friends came in. Dan came right behind his girlfriend and gave her a lovely kiss on her head. The brunette then wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Hey, guys" Alice first started, right after she stood up and went next to her boyfriend.

"How was your training?" Runo continued, as she took Dan's hand and gently pat it.

"I finally beat your boyfriend, Runo" Shun coolly answered. She chuckled and looked at her lover, who had a deadly look in his eyes.

"I was sent to the bench. You got lucky..." Dan protested. Shun just had his eyes closed and also had a smile on his face.

"What about yours, Julie and Fabia?" Runo asked her friend girls.

"It was great. But one thing was strange..." Fabia replied, making all friends all curious.

"What was?" Billy questioned first.

"Mira was actually being... nice to people" Fabia explained as Julie agreed with her.

"You're lying" Ren says. Fabia shook her head quickly.

"No, you guys. When Amanda messed up our routine accidentally, Mira actually didn't yell at her. She supportively said: "its okay, Amanda. We all messed up things sometimes""

"Really?" Alice questioned surprisingly. Fabia nodded.

"Maybe she changed..." Runo tells.

"No way. She can't change" Dan replied. The blunette looked at him in return.

"People can change, Dan"

"Yeah, some people can. But trust me, she didn't and won't change. I dated her for 3 months" he explained. Runo stared at him for a sec, before she turned her head around.

"Hey, would you guys wanna catch a movie?" Billy broke a minute silence. Everyone pretty much agreed.

**...**

They were sitting in the cinema, all waiting for the movie to start. Shun was by Alice as they both shared the popcorn and enjoyed each other's company. Billy and Julie did the same. Ren and Fabia were sitting next to each other, but they didn't say a word to each other. Dan and Runo sat by each other as well, but the blunette seems to ignore him for some reason.

"Runo? Why are you ignoring me? Did I do something wrong?" Dan keeps asking her.

"You just had to point out, that you dated Mira earlier" Runo finally answered as she crossed her arms and turned away.

"That's what you're mad about?" He questioned.

"Also, why you think she can't change? Everyone deserves a second chance" The blunette also added.

"Because I know how she is" Dan snaps "She's self-absorbed and a selfish bitch"

"Shush" Runo put a finger against her lips "Look, maybe she finally realized she needs to change onto kind, unselfish girl"

"Look, I don't wanna fight with you about Mira. Not to mention it's our first fight" The brunette responded. Runo sighed and nodded her head; he's right. It's their first fight and it's about Dan's ex.

"I'm sorry" she whispers as Runo wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into his embrace. Dan pecked her forehead softly.

"It's okay" he whispered back. Runo looked around, realizing that one friend isn't with them all day. "Hey, where's Ace?"

"He got sick" He answered. She nodded and looked at the giant screen in front of them. "Afterwards, can you and I go somewhere around the city?"

"Anything for my girl" Dan gave her a sweet peck on the lips after his reply.

She blushed at his arms and hugged him closer to her. He's just simply the sweetest.

**...**

"... and that's why I was send to the bench" The brunette explained what happened at the practice as the couple walked together hand-in-hand thru the beautiful Bayview beach.

"Why did you even protest? You know it was a practice" The blunette raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm always like this. I sometimes take some things too serious" he responded honestly. Runo chuckled softly. Runo wondered, what Dan would do, if he saw her with some friend guy or her cousin; he would sure beat a crap out of him.

"What are you thinking?" Dan asked, clearly seeing she was in her thoughts.

"Why would you like to know?" Runo teased. He suddenly stops walking.

"Cuz I want to know every thought of yours. I need to know what you are thinking inside your head..." Dan gently moved his hand thru her blue hair.

"Okay, that's a little creepy..." she comment as she let a tiny laughed.

"I'm crazy about you, Runo" he continued, making Runo looked right up to his beautiful eyes.

"What?"

"I'm crazy in love with you" he also added.

"Whaaa... really?" Runo gasped. Dan nodded and wrapped his arms around her body. Runo didn't move an inch.

"It's like I won a lottery. You have no idea how just seeing you smile makes me feel like a little boy getting an ice-cream for the first time... you already mean everything to me"

"Dan..." Runo whispers as she gave him a big hug "You have no idea how lucky am I. Many boys are messed up. They just want to use girls for their bodies, treating them like they are little dolls. After girls finally sleep with them, most of the guys just fuck off and find their self another girl to fuck. Not to mention, most girls lose their virginity to jerks. It almost happened to me..." she tells Dan as a tear ran down on her cheek.

"No, don't cry" he whispered and whipped her tear gently. Dan held her for a while, so she could calm herself down. But who can blame her? Dan knows she's one hundred percent right. Many guys just date girls, so they could get a fuck. But how could that almost happened to this little angel? Dan really wants to know who the dickhead is. If he ever met this bastard, he would seriously...

"Dan?" Dan heard the blunette whispered his name and he immediately looked down at her. He saw she calmed herself a little and she told him... "Promise me something"

"Anything"

"Promise me you would never do that to me. Or anyone" she says. He could tell she was deadly serious.

"Of course I would never do that to you, Runo. I'm going to wait for you no matter how much it takes. I promise you" Dan responded honestly. Runo suddenly thru herself against him and kissed him passionately. Dan needed to take a few steps back, because of the force, but he kissed her back with the same passion. After few seconds Dan licked her bottom lip, asking for the entrance. She opened her mouth for him as their tongues slowly interviewed together.

Runo felt like she was in heaven. She really feels like she is the luckiest girl in this world.

They kissed for about 2 minutes, but they had to parted, cuz humans need to breathe. They held each other tight and grinned like two idiots; but they don't care. This is just perfect for them. They are on their own world.

But the magical moment was soon ruined, because Dan's phone started to ring. Dan groaned, making Runo giggled. "Answer the call"

_"Hello?" _Dan answered.

_"Daniel, where are you?"_ Mrs. Kuso's voice asked.

_"I'm at the beach with Runo. We were taking a walk"_

_"Well, that's nice"_ she replied happily _"But you need to come home. Very important guests are coming over, so you need to come home"_

_"Oh, okay. I'm on my way"_ the brunette says, sadly he needs to leave Runo.

_"Say 'hi' to Runo. Bye, honey"_

_"Bye"_ Dan hangs up the call.

"Was that your mother?" Runo carefully asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Runo, but I gotta run. Some guests are coming over and I need to be there" he explained in a sad tone.

Runo nodded understandably and tells him: "It's okay. Have fun"

Dan nodded and gave her a quick peck on the lips "Bye, babe. See you tomorrow"

Runo just chuckled and nodded. As Dan walked away fast, she sighed and decided she needs to go home herself.

_"Mom is probably wondering where I am..."_ she thought as she started walking.

After about 5 minutes, she was in the park. Many kids were playing football, while their parents were having a picnic. Some of them were playing catch with their kids.

"Aww, that's so nice" a smile appeared on Runo's face. She did the same thing with her parents; they were the best memories to remember. Too bad it was long time ago.

But she'll be in parents' shoes someday too. It will be a lot harder than being a child, but it will still be fun.

Runo laughed to herself and started to walk again. She noticed only one person sad and in tears on this beautiful sunny day. And it was a girl. A girl with familiar light-brown short hair. Runo recognized her quickly...

"Mira?"

* * *

**So, did you guys like it? Why was Mira in tears? You'll find out in chapter 11 ;) **

**Please review and please off :) **

**~SmileyFlower**


	11. Chapter 11

"Mira?"

The light-brown hair girl looked up and saw the blunette girl looking at her in shock.

"Huh? Runo? What are you doing here?" She asked worryingly. She doesn't want anyone to see her like this, especially not her ex's girlfriend.

"That's not important. Why are you crying?" Runo responded and sat next to her. Mira stared at her, confusingly.

"Why are you even talking to me?" she questioned.

"Because I want to know why are you so sad? Now tell me what's bothering you! I promise I won't tell a thing to anyone" The blunette replied with honestly in her voice.

Mira looked at her once more and decided to tell her. She seems like a good friend, so no wonder Dan's falling for her. "I know everybody knows me as self-absorbed bitch, who always thinks she'll get what she wants... But outside of the school, I'm not like that..."

"I believe you" Runo told her with a smile.

"What?"

"I know you realized that you need to change your act. I think you just acted all mean and bitchy, because of the popularity. Am I right?" Runo tells her.

Mira nodded and continued: "I live alone with my dad. My mom passed away few years ago. Since then, my dad has been doing nothing, but working. He doesn't really have time for me"

Runo listened carefully; her life is so unexpectedly different. She doesn't have a family to listen to her, her 'friends' are probably just friends with her, because of the popularity and she's known as 'the mean, self-absorb bitch'.

"Your friends aren't really that much good of friends, aren't they" Runo questioned.

"How did you know?"

"I don't know, I guess I know those kinds of people" Runo replied and continued: "But you're going to have a real friend"

"Who? Everyone hates me" Mira says. Runo shook her head with a smile. "That's not true. And I'll be your friend"

"You?" She questioned, clearly surprised. "But you're my ex's-"

"It doesn't matter, that I'm Dan's girlfriend. I understand your sadness, and I really want to be there for you. Everyone deserves a second chance" she interrupted her. She gave Mira a tissue, because there were still tears in her eyes.

Mira smiled at her and whipped her last tears. "What if Dan finds out?"

"I'll make sure he doesn't. We'll secretly hang out, just you and I, okay?" Runo responded. Mira nodded and gave her a tight hug. Runo smiled and hugged her back.

"Thank you so much, Runo" Mira thanked her after the hug.

"No problem. If you want we can hang out now" Runo offered with a smile. Mira happily accepted the offer. "But I need to call my mom first to let her know I won't come home for a while"

"Sure, go ahead" Mira kindly replies.

After Runo ringed her mom, they hanged out around the park. As Runo was getting to know the real Mira, she realized that she's actually a fun, kind girl. Dan was wrong to accuse her for not being able to change.

Speaking of Dan, how the hell will she keep the secret from him? She knows she'll sometimes have to lie to him and make excuses. She hates to lie, but it's better than telling him the truth. She knows he'll freak out and tell her, that she's making a biggest mistake of her life. But he'll find out soon or later, Runo's sure of it.

**...**

Runo was walking fast thru Dan's neighborhood, excited to show her boyfriend something. She didn't see him after last class, so she left school by herself.

"I can't wait to show Dan this ..." she thought happily as she knocked on Kuso's door.

Runo expected that the door would be opened by Dan or his parents, but strangely it was opened by an old woman.

"Can I help you?" she asked. Runo took a deep breath first.

"I'm looking for... Dan" she says.

"Oh, you're looking for my Danny-boo. But who are you, darling?" She responded. Runo sighed in relief.

"I'm Runo, Dan's girlfriend. And you're probably his grandmother" Runo gave her a sweet smile after her reply.

She nodded and smiled back, before she started: "Dan has a girlfriend? He never told me. But he obviously chosen a right girl; you're beautiful, darling"

"Thank you" she blushed red at her compliment.

"How rude of me; I didn't even invite you in. Please come in, darling" she continued as she stepped aside, so Runo could walk in. "That's alright and thank you"

They walked into the Kuso's living room. There was an older man reading a newspaper; that's probably Dan's grandfather.

"Honey, this is Runo, Dan's girlfriend" Dan's grandmother introduced Runo to her husband. He looked up to see the blunette. "Hi! It's a pleasure to meet you" Runo says kindly.

"No, the pleasure is all mine. I never knew Dan has a girlfriend..." He replies, grinning.

"Yeah, we kinda have been going out for a while. But don't worry, my grandparents don't know him either..." tells Runo as she sat herself down on the couch.

"So, Runo darling, how did you guys meet?" Dan's grandmother asked.

"I first meet him on my first day of school. In History class, where our teacher sat me next to him" she explained happily.

"How long did it take him to ask you out on a date?" Dan's grandfather asked her other question.

"I think four days"

"How sweet!" She commented "I remember how you asked me out on a date, honey. It was truly amazing"

"Of course. I remember how my heart raced so hard, when I first saw you" he replied as he squeezed her hand tightly. Runo watched the scene, like it was a romantic movie.

"Aw, that's so sweet! But did all boys ask a girl out romantically in your days?" Runo carefully questioned. They both nodded. "You know, today's quite opposite. But Dan... actually did something romantic for me. I can assure you, that your grandson is amazing. I'm quite lucky to have him"

"We know he's a good boy..." She started. Runo nodded with a smile.

"And we're sure he's quite lucky as well. You seem like a really great girl, Runo dear" he finished. Runo blushed again and thanked them.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Where is Dan?"

"He and his parents went somewhere" they answered.

"Oh, I can come another time..." Runo says as she slowly got up from her seat.

"No, don't be silly. They'll come back shortly" Dan's grandmother replies and sat Runo down on her seat.

...

"... and that's how we make sure Dan always cleaned his room" Dan's grandma explained some things to Runo, when Dan was little. Some ones were embarrassing, so it was perfect for Runo to tease Dan with it.

"Hey, mom and dad! We're home" the male voice yelled as the front door opened suddenly. Dan's mom and dad walked in to the living room with bags.

"Oh, Runo dear. It's great to see you again" Dan's mom Miyoki warmly smiled at her.

"Mom, you gave me way too bags to carry..." Dan's voice suddenly interrupted as he walked with lots of bags. "Where's my phone? I need to call... RUNO?" Dan yelled out of surprise as he saw Runo sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Dan" Runo giggled softly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I wanted to show you something, but I didn't see you after class, so I wanted to show you at your house. So then I met your grandparents" Runo answered. Dan looked at his grandmother.

"Grandma, you didn't tell her anything, right?" Dan looked at Runo, who has laughing quietly to herself. "You did, didn't you? How could you do this? She's my girlfriend"

"Dan, honey I'm sure she just told Runo good memories..." His mom tried to calm him down a bit. Dan sighed heavily and grabbed Runo's hand.

"Runo and I will be upstairs, in my room" Dan tells his family. They nodded as he and Runo went to his room.

As soon as his door was closed, Runo laughed at him hard. Dan angrily lay down on the bed "You know this isn't really funny..."

"Yeah it is" Runo disagreed as she calm down a bit. "Oh come on, Danny-boo..."

"Don't call me Danny-boo"

"Why? You always liked it, when your grandma called you Danny-boo" Runo teased. Dan sighed heavily and turned his head from her in annoyance.

"Okay Dan, I'm sorry. I won't tease again" Runo sat down next to him. Dan sat up and placed Runo on his lap.

"Good" he pecked her on the cheek "So, what did you want to show me?"

"Well, I have it in my bag, but I left it downstairs, so I'll just tell you" Dan nodded "I got an A on my math test"

"Really? That's amazing. I'm so proud of you" he hugged her tightly. Runo giggled and hugged her lover back.

"Won't I get a reward?" Runo whispered. Dan smirked and pressed his lips against hers. Runo chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. After a minute, they parted.

"Was that kind of reward you wanted?" Dan smirked again at her. Runo nodded with a giggle and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Dan, tomorrow you have a big game, right?" Dan nodded "When is it?"

"6 PM" he answered "And could you wear the jersey, that I gave you?"

"Of course. Now everyone will know you're mine" Runo was now kissing Dan behind his ear.

"I'm yours, just like you're mine, babe" he replied. He turned around and laid Runo down on the bed.

She chuckled with excitement, before she put both hands on his cheeks and kissed him slowly.

* * *

**So, this is chapter 11 :) If you guys have any ideas or something, please let me know.**

**Please review and… peace**

**~SmileyFlower**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hiiiiiiii!**

**I know it's been a long time since I last posted (sorry…) :( **

**I would like to thank .12 and Bakuganlover12 for reviewing :* It means a lot. **

**I don't have anything else to say, except enjoy ^^**

* * *

"Okay boys, listen up" the couch half-yelled as all sweaty boys stepped around the couch "The game ends up in 50 seconds. We have 1 point lead, but that's nothing. We need this. We need to go to semi-finals. I have faith in you, boys. I know you can win this game"

"Thanks, couch" Dan responded and turned to his team-mates. "Like couch said, we can do this, guys. Right?"

"Right!" they all shouted. The players went back to the court as Dan quick grabbed the ball and passed to Shun. The crowd and cheerleaders were cheering for the team loud and clear.

"Do you think they can do this?" Runo asked Alice little loudly.

"I know they can. Do you?" Alice loudly responded. Shun right after scored 2 points.

"Shun Kazami scored 2 points. 81:78 for South High"

Dan gave Shun a high five soon after.

"Absolutely"

Soon after, the other team's player scored 2 points.

"Ben Nicolas scored 2 points. The result is 81:80, which means South High leads only 1 point"

Billy fast as possible grabbed the ball and passed to Shun. Shun passed to their great player Ron, and he passed to Dan. The brunette didn't see the opportunity to shot, but he saw Ren in a great position, so he passed to the grey-haired boy. Ren throw it and made 2 points for his team.

"Ren Krawler scored 2 points for South High team. 83:80. Only 25 seconds left"

"Yeah! Go Ren!" Fabia cheered. Ren winked at her with a smile, making Fabia blushed madly. She turned around and saw Julie making kissy-faces. The blunette shot her a mad glare, before they continued cheering for the team.

The player from other time passed to his teammate, who scored unexpectedly 3 points.

"Taylor Lee scored 3 points. It's 83:83. Who'll go to semi-finals? Only 15 seconds left"

Ron grabbed the ball and passed to Billy. Billy wanted to pass to Dan, but a player from other team made a foul on him. Billy quickly carried on and passed the ball to Shun.

"7 more seconds"

Shun didn't see anyone in good position, but he passed the ball to Dan.

"5 seconds"

"Come on, Dan. I believe in you" Runo whispered.

Dan didn't see so much space to shot, so he shot for 3 points. Everyone followed the ball where it was going. The bell rang as the ball went thru the net.

"Dan Kuso scored 3 points, which means South High is going to semi-finaaaaaaaaaaals"

The whole team was hugging Dan. The two players placed Dan on their shoulders as the whole crowd cheered: "Dan! Dan! Dan! Dan! Dan! Dan!"

After about 2 minutes, they placed him back on his feet and went to their locker room. Dan looked for his girlfriend, but he couldn't find her in so much crowd as some people congratulate him. He shot them a nice smile and thanked them.

As he looked at the other side, he felt a body jump right on his back "That was hell of a shot, babe. Congrats"

"Thanks, kid" he replied with a chuckle.

"Why did you call me a kid?" the blunette questioned out of curiosity. He let her down on her feet and turned around.

"Because you just acted like one" he teased.

"What? I was just happy for you and your team" Runo responded a little bit hurt in her voice. Dan noticed it, so he pecked her on the cheek and hugged her tight.

"I didn't mean that, Runo baby. I was just joking" he tells. Runo nodded with a smile as she grabbed his hand.

"I know you didn't. Hey, are you busy after this?" Dan shook his head. "Then, would you like to go with me somewhere? I really want that you and I can be alone"

"Of course. You just wait for me to get change and we're on our way" the brunette winked at his girlfriend. She nodded with a giggle and sat herself down.

**...**

Dan and Runo were walking hand-in-hand right next to a late. It was a little past 8, so they were pretty much only people there. They knew they don't have much time, cuz both parents would be worried sick.

"Hey, Runo?" the blunette looked straight at him. "I want to show you something"

"What? Where?" Runo asked curiously.

"We won't take long. But your eyes need to be closed. I want to surprise you" he explained. Runo stared at him and nodded; she knows she can trust him with anything.

She closed her green eyes. Dan grabbed her hand and started walking, leading Runo somewhere. Runo was so curious what it is, but she just let Dan drag her there. After about 5 minutes of walking, Dan stopped.

He came right behind her "Open your eyes now"

She opened her eyes, but soon a gasp came from her mouth. She saw beautiful green lawn with pretty white flowers. There was also one huge tree.

Runo never saw just a peaceful and beautiful place in her life. How can Dan know this place?

"How did you-" she started asking him, but his voice interrupted: "I knew about this place for a long time actually. I come here to relax myself and calm myself from all the interruptions in the past"

"That could come in handy for me in my old town. I had lots of interruptions" Runo tells him.

The brunette kissed her behind the ear and slowly whispered: "Don't worry. With me, you have nothing to worry about. I promise"

"I know" she responded as she holds his hand tightly. They stayed like this for few minutes without saying a word to each other. But the brunette broke it by saying that they need to leave, because it's getting dark.

As they were walking around Runo's neighborhood, they started to talk again.

"So, does a lot of people come visit that place?" Runo carefully asked.

"I don't think so. There are no pathways" he answered. Runo smiled at him happily and nodded her head.

"That's good"

"From now on, that place is our little secret. Just you and I could be there all alone" Dan tells her as they stopped in front of Runo's house.

Runo nodded back at him with a huge smile on her face and pecked him on his lips "See you tomorrow?"

"Of course, sugar" he replied, grabbing her hands. Runo giggled and quickly gave him a big hug. "Good night"

"Good night" they gave each other another hug, before Runo went to her house and Dan went on his own direction.

**...**

"Oh my gosh Runo" Julie's voice yelled, making three more girls curious. The silver-haired girl joined her friends at the lunch table.

"What is it, Julie?" Fabia asked.

"Runo's new profile pic on Facebook, Twitter and Instagram is just so adorable" she responded as Julie showed them the picture on her phone. They saw Runo wearing Dan's jersey. They saw half of Runo's body from behind and Runo's half-turned head. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Oh my god, Runo. You look so cute. Ponytail really suits you" Fabia commented. Runo blushed red.

"They are both right, Runo. It's adorable" Alice continued. Runo blushed even more.

"Thank you guys"

"Who took the picture?" Julie asked, excitingly. Runo looked like a red balloon now.

"Dan"

"Oh my gosh... Too cute" Julie half-yelled. Fabia and Alice laughed hard at the silver-haired girl.

"Dan wanted for his wallpaper on his IPhone. I thought it was good, so I uploaded it as my new profile picture" Runo explained with a smile.

Alice and Fabia nodded with a same nice, while Julie just squeaked.

"So, how about we go to the mall after school?" Fabia asked them, after her, Alice and Runo stopped laughing at Julie's reaction.

"I'm sorry, but I can't after school..." Runo answered sadly. She is meeting Mira after school and she doesn't want anyone to know about it.

"Why not?" Julie questioned.

"My mom needs my help with something" Runo lied smoothly. They nodded understandably. Runo smiled at her friends, glad they bought it. She knows she's doing a wrong thing by not telling them, but she knows they'll be judgmental. It better be a secret.

**...**

Runo and Mira were laughing and hanging out at the park. They were having a great time together, while the blunette started to get to know Mira better and better. Runo doesn't regret having her as her friend at all. She is actually glad she gave Mira a chance.

"So, Mira... did you go out with someone else after Dan?" Runo asked her as they found a bench to sit on.

"No..."

"Do you like someone?" Runo asked again.

"Actually, I do..." she blushed.

"Who is he?"

"Well..." Mira first said, but she was stalling. Runo couldn't keep down her curiosity.

"Come on, tell me tell me tell me"

"Okay, okay..." Mira giggled. "It's Ace"

"Ace? Really!?" Mira nodded her head "That's so perfect. He's single and you're sin-"

"Runo, you're forgetting something... I'm still known as a biggest bitch in the school. Ace probably hates me..." she interrupted the blunette. Runo gave her a sad smile.

"Oh yeah...Oh man, I sounded like Julie" Runo chuckled a bit.

She chuckled back and responded: "Don't worry about it. I'm going to find myself a boyfriend... in college in 2 years" Runo shook her head.

"No! If you really like Ace, you should at least try. Maybe he'll give you a chance" Runo supportively said.

Mira stared at the ground for about a minute, before she replied: "You're right. I should at least try"

"Awesome" Runo winked at her with a smile. Mira just laughed and smiles back.

**...**

"2 WEEKS WITHOUT SCHOOL. YEAH!" Julie yelled as she and bunch of friends stepped out of the school on the sunny Friday.

"Yo, Billy! You need to calm your girlfriend down" Ace whispers to the blonde boy. He blushed and went toward her.

"Guys, I actually thought, if we can spend the holidays together..." Dan suddenly said. They all looked at him, confusingly.

"Yeah, we can hang out every day..." Runo smiled. Dan slowly shook his head, making Runo curious now. "What did you then mean, Dan?"

"Well..." he started as he pulled Runo closer to him "I was thinking if we can all hang out in my place for 2 weeks"

"You mean, living and everything in your house for 2 weeks?" Shun questioned.

The brunette nodded, before he responded: "You see, my parents are out of town for a month and I asked them, if you can all spend 2 weeks in my place. They agreed, but if I only take good care of the house"

"I'm totally in" Julie first answered.

"Yeah, me too"

"Count me in"

"Absolutely"

"It'll be so much fun"

"Sure, why not?"

"We'll have a bless"

"And you, sweet cheeks? You in?" Dan whispered in Runo's ear as she was the only one, who didn't answer.

The blunette first stared at him, before she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Of course"

* * *

**And that's the end… of chapter 12 :) I hope you liked this chapter. If you loved it, please let me know by reviewing ;) If you have any ideas, please share :D**

**Byee **

**~SmileyFlower**


	13. Chapter 13

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

**How did you enjoy Christmas this year? **

**I would just like to mention about my new oneshot story with the title: Trying to Get over You. Make sure you'll check it out and if not, then YOU'RE MEAN (jk XD)**

**I wasn't sure, if I should continue with this story, but Bakuganlover12 and diamond heart 82 wanted me to, so I guess I'll continue with this cheesy love story. **

**Quick reply to AWESOME reviews: **

**diamond heart 82: That means so much. Thank you :***

**louizi eya: hi, louizi eya! I'm SmileyFlower and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Bakuganlover12: Thanks so much for your amazing and positive reviews! And tbh, I've done two chatrooms so far, but I've stopped last year. But I have thought about it, yeah!**

**I have nothing else to say, except ENJOY!**

* * *

It was already Friday evening as the gang was preparing for their 2-week sleepover. Runo came to her boyfriend's house early since she wanted to be alone with him for a bit, before others come.

"I can't believe how amazing your parents are, Dan..." she whispered as they moved closer to each other.

"I know. They sometimes make me angry and mad, because they don't spend a lot of time with me, but you know what... they're still good parents, who are trying to do the best for the family" he replied, making Runo smile happily.

"I'm glad you realized that, baby..." she kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, by the way, when am I going to meet your parents?" Dan suddenly asked.

"You will soon, I promise, but not when my dad's in the town" she answered.

Dan raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why don't you want me to meet your dad?"

"Well..." Runo laughed nervously, before continuing: "My dad never approves me having a boyfriend..."

"Really? Why?"

"He hates them..." she responded sadly. Dan gently put his arm around her and embraces her. They stayed like this for about a minute or so, before Dan slowly pulled away a bit, to look at her in the eyes.

"Soon or later, I'm still going to meet your dad, Runo. I don't care if he hates boys, cuz he can't do anything to us"

"But I don-" Runo started, but Dan silent her by kissing her on the lips gently.

"No one will take you away from me, Runo. Don't worry about it, okay?" Dan tells her a bit serious. She nodded with a small sigh.

"Promise me"

"Wh-"

"Just promise me" he interrupted again.

Runo stared at him for a second, before lying against his embrace. "I promise"

Dan grinned and kissed her on the forehead. They stayed like this for a while, both deep in their own thoughts. The blunette was about to say something, but a knock interrupted her. Dan stood up and walked to his main door, to open the door. Runo heard the others came in and put their bags on the floor.

"Hey girl" Julie first spoke and hugged her. Runo softly giggled and hugged her back.

"What do you want to do first, guys?" Billy asked right after they all sat down in the living room.

"I was thinking, if we could have a little pool party..." Dan first suggested. The rest of the gang agreed happily.

Dan told them where they are going to sleep for 2 weeks. Luckily Dan's house has 4 guest rooms. One for Shun and Alice, Billy and Julie, Ren and Ace and Fabia was sleeping alone. Runo, of course was bumping in with Dan, which she didn't mind at all.

Most of the gang were already outside. Boys were in the water, playing water basketball, while the girls were lying on the sun, talking about stuff.

But one couple was missing...

**…**

"C'mon Runo, baby, we need to go!" Dan knocks on his own door. He was waiting for Runo to change in her bathing suit.

"I don't know which one to choose..." She replied.

"You haven't changed yet?! It doesn't matter" Dan said impatient. The blunette just rolled her eyes "Yes, it does!"

"Man, you're acting more and more like Julie, I swear" he muttered. "Well let me pick"

Runo quickly open the door. She was wearing a bathrobe. Dan walked in and went to his bed, where three bikinis were laying on it.

"Try on the purple one" Dan said. The blunette nodded and went to his bathroom to change. Dan lay on his bed, waiting.

After about 2 minutes of waiting, Dan heard the lock and the bathroom door open. He sat up as his eyes wide opened. He stared at her head-to-toe and just couldn't stop. Runo noticed at him staring at her, so she hugged herself and looked away, blushing and embarrassed. The brunette noticed her embarrassment right away. He went to his lover and turned her head, so she could face him.

"You look amazing" he smirked a bit.

She blushed even more and replied: "Thanks, Dan. We should get going, huh?"

"Not exactly" he answered. He got a confused look by his blunette lover.

"But earlier you sai-" she was cut off by her boyfriend, who grabbed her and kissed her passionately on the lips. Runo quietly giggled and kissed him back. His arms were wrapped around her waist, while hers were wrapped around his neck.

Dan suddenly broke the kiss and went to her neck. He started giving her butterfly kisses and sucked a little on it, making Runo lay her head back as an unexpected sound escaped from her mouth – _a moan_. Dan's hand went from her waist to her thigh and pulled her leg up to his waist. She gasped quietly as the brunette suddenly picked her up. She tightens her legs, which were wrapped around his waist as Dan kissed her again on the lips and walked up to his bed.

Dan slowly laid them on his big, comfy bed with him on top of the blunette. He kissed her jawline and cheek. Runo giggled and turned them around, so she was on top of him. She sat on him.

"I didn't know you were so… muscular" she started as her tiny hands moved up and down on his chest.

"You like?" he smirked.

"Duh! What girl doesn't like a guy to be muscular?" she answered and kissed his cheek "You work-out at the gym?"

"Sometimes, yeah. Me and the guys sometimes go there to stay fit" he responded. Runo smirked as she kissed his neck, making his grin widely. He pulled her even closer to him, while she continued to pleasure him. When Runo was about to kissed his muscular chest, Dan suddenly grabbed her face and kissed her sweetly. His kiss was sweet and tender, making Runo completely lost by his loveliness. As they pulled away, Dan wanted more.

But he was stopped by his girlfriend, which confused him. "Why you stopped?"

She laughed and replied: "We have to go have some fun with our friends, remember?"

"Oh, that's right. I kinda forgot about them" he told her. Runo chuckled and got off of him. They both exited his room and went outside.

"Yo, guys! Were you been?" Billy asked right after Dan and Runo arrived.

They both blushed madly, but Dan managed to answer: "You know how girls are? They take forever to get ready. I was waiting for Runo for a _long_ time"

Runo looked at him angrily and punched his on the shoulder "Go fuck yourself, Dan"

"What? You know that's true" he replied, while laughing. Runo got even angrier. She suddenly pushed him in the water and walked away with a smirk on her face.

"So, you guys made out?" Fabia asked as Runo joined them. She blushed madly, but stayed silent. The girls laughed at the blushing blunette.

"Runo, you don't have to be embarrassed. I remember when Billy gave me a HUGE hickey, I had to put so much make-up and also had to wear a scarf. But the gang noticed it anyway and they made fun of us" Julie tried to make Runo feel better.

"Oh, yeah..." Alice and Fabia laughed harder.

"Thanks a lot, guys" Julie angrily muttered.

"Thanks for making me feel better, Julie" Runo thanked Julie with a smile, which she returned back. "You two haven't had an embarrassing moment, huh? I'm sure you had"

"I don't think so" Fabia replied with an attitude.

"Haha, oh please" Julie laughed, making Fabia angry "She has tons of them"

"Makimoto, shut your mouth"

"You know, Fabia, its fair if we tell them one of our embarrassing moments as well" Alice tells sweetly. "Shun and I were making out in the janitor's closet, but we got caught by the janitor and the principal"

"Really?" Runo questioned curiously.

"Yeah, principal and janitor caught us together by opening the door. We got detention for a week" the orange-haired girl answered, slightly blushing. They all chuckled.

"What about you, Fab? Tell us something embarrassing"

"Fine" Fabia first sighed "I heard from one girl that I was going to be partners with Ren on some science experiment. I really wanted to impress him, so I've dress up a little sexier for school. But when the teacher call out names, it turned out, I was partners with the most disgusting and smelly boy. The boy keeps telling me how hot and sexy I was, but when he approached me a little too close, I really wanted to make a run for it, but instead I've crashed into a table and broke some stuff and I've ruined the whole lesson"

"Seriously?! HAHAHAHHAHA..." Julie laughed so hard, that even the guys glared at her weirdly.

"Babe, you okay?" Billy asked. The silver-haired girl nodded and blew him a kiss.

"That was hilarious, Fabia, but you don't need to be embarrass to tell us. We're friends and friends tell each other good and bad things. We all shared something embarrassing to make Runo feel a bit better" Alice explained, making them all smile. She's just really something else...

"Usually I never got caught, so that was the first time and I felt so embarrassed. But not anymore, thanks to you guys" Runo first spoken, happily as ever.

"You guys are the best friends ever. I love you girls" Julie hugs them tightly, which they happily returned back. "We should definitely take a picture together with the perfect caption 'Friendship goals'"

Runo took her phone out as she took her tongue out, Julie made the duck face with Fabia and Alice just warmly smiled. She took the photo and immediately posted it.

"Look at those dumbasses" Fabia commented, while pointing at the guys playfully enjoying themselves. "We should join them. What do you say?"

They nodded and quickly went toward the pool. As they were all about to jump in, 'someone' wrapped their arms around Runo's thighs and gently pushed her into the water.

"DAN! YOU-" she was cut off by her boyfriend's lips. She blushed madly as she forgot all about her anger toward the brunette and kissed him back. After about 20 seconds of kissing, they pulled away.

"You look hot" Dan whispered in her ear with a huge smirk on his face.

"S-Stop it"

"Why? Can't I speak the truth?" he responded, which surprised Runo. She looked at him for a second, before out of the sudden, she jumps into his strong arms. "You're so sweet"

"Nah, just speakin the trust" Dan kissed her on the top of the head "You're beautiful and I'm one lucky bastard to have you as a girlfriend"

"We're both lucky" she responded while caressing him on his cheeks. Runo took a deep breath, before staring at his eyes. Is it too early to say it? She feels really nervous, but she thinks the time is right, even tho it may be a bit too early. She never felt anything like this before. Dan's the only one, who actually made her heart melt with him staring at her, with his sweet words, with his touch... She's more than sure, that what she's about to do, is regretless and right.

"Dan..." she says little nervously.

"What is it, baby?" Dan asked curiously. He saw her being a bit nervous.

"Dan, I-I... Daniel Kuso, I love you"

* * *

**And that's the end… of the chapter 13 :) Hope you enjoy it! And if not... I'm sorry :(  
**

**If you have any ideas, please let me know. Also click that review button and type down your um… review?**

**Also just a quick mention again: Make sure you'll check out my oneshot story, called: Trying to Get over You. It would mean a lot :D**

**Byee**

**~SmileyFlower**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hii guys!**

**I'm sorry for making you guys wait for so long! School is just not getting easier and easier :( So… GO TO HELL SCHOOL!**

**Anyways, I've got some suggestions on how to continue the story and I'm so happy for your ideas ^^**

**Replies to reviews :D**

**diamond heart 82: hehe, what can I say? I really love surprising you guys ;) And thank you so so much :***

**louizi eya: Hii… again :D Well, I'm sorry to keep you waiting, I truly am… I really appreciate you enjoying my story/stories, you have no idea how much that means to me! And of course we can be friends :)**

**violet2971: First, thank you so much. You're awesome :D Also, thank you for reading my second oneshot story :***

**Speaking of the story, I read your other review and honestly… you don't have to worry… not at all. I'm a person, who LOVES Dan and Runo together. They're meant for one other and that's the end of the story. Honestly, seeing Dan with another girl or Runo with other guy is just so… wrong. I like Runo and Ace's friendship, but them being **_**together**_**? Ew! So, don't worry about it ;) **

**oluwatobi: That is a really good idea, but I was thinking of Mira actually being a changed women… but not a bad suggestion. I'll think about it ;)**

**DAVID D: The idea is good, but I didn't have in mind creating more characters. But not bad. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dan's eyes wide opened after hearing does special words from blunette's mouth. He couldn't explain what emotions he had that moment - joy, happiness, shock, nervousness, excitement...

They're dating for over a month now. Dan couldn't ask for a better girlfriend or relationship. Runo is someone, who makes him feel complete and happy. She's someone, who Dan would do anything for. She's someone, who Dan would be crushed and broken, if they left him. She's truly the center of his heart.

"W-What did y-you just s-said?" he asked still in shock.

Runo nervously looked at him, but quickly looked away. "I-I love you" There was still no response from him, which made Runo panic "I'm sorry, I know it's way too early. I don't want to pressure you or anything. I just wanted to let you know that you mean to me a lot. I'm so s-"

"I love you too" he interrupted her by half-whispering those special words back.

"W-What?" she questioned in shock.

"I love you too" he repeated, "Runo, it's not early. I loved you from the beginning. I know I should have made the first move, but I didn't want to scare you or pressure you. You mean everything to me"

"Oh Dan..." Runo whispered as she gave her beloved boyfriend a big warm hug. Tears slowly rolled down and landed on Dan's back, making him realize she's crying. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Those are tears of joy and happiness" she answered with a smile. Dan showed his lovely smile as well and pecked her on the forehead.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

**...**

"Man, that was great" Billy's voice said as they all sat down in Dan's living room after they showered and dried their hair. "So, what we doin next?"

"I was thinking we play Truth or Dare" Julie suggested. All girls nodded.

"Really? I was more thinking of watching a movie" Ren replied.

"But then girls won't even paid any attention to the movie, because we all know we'll watch an action one" Fabia commented as all girls agreed.

"You know, Truth or Dare is the game for boys and girls, so that means I'm in" says Ace out of the boys first.

"How could you, Ace? I was going to suggest voting and guys would win" Dan protested, but in return, he got the deadliest look by Runo "Fine, fine, we'll play Truth or Dare"

"You're such a wimp, Danny-boy" Billy laughed.

"Okay then, then let's see you protest against Julie and we'll see who's the real wimp" Dan responded.

Billy nodded and turned to the silver-haired girl "Babe, I won't play Truth or Dare. See I ca-"

"Then that means no kissing, no hugging, no cuddling and perhaps no talking" Julie fires back, making Dan smirk and turned his gaze back to the blonde boy, who's eyes were wide opened.

"No babe, I meant I won't play Truth or Dare, if there won't be any fun"

"Nice save" Ren whispered.

"Now, who's the wimp?" Dan asked with a smirk. Billy glared at the brunette angrily and mouthed: "Fuck off "

Dan was about fire back, when Shun told the group: "Then let's play! Who wants to go first?"

"Me! Me! Me!" Julie half-yelled "Ace, Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"Are you interested in some girl?" she asked him a question.

Ace blushed a bit and replied: "Actually I am"

Runo's eyes wide opened as Dan commented with a grin: "Nice! Who's the lucky lady?"

"Some girl in school" Ace just replied, not giving any information to his friends.

"Someone's being shy, huh?" Ren asked mockingly.

Ace glared at him, angrily. "Look who's talking" he fires back, making Ren blush. "Anyway Runo, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Tell us why you and Dan were late before? For real!" he questioned, making them blushed madly.

"Mhm, well you see... Mhm" she started nervously "Fine, we made out"

"Danny, you really thought your little lie was convicting?" Shun asked with a smirk.

"Shut the fuck up, Shun! So what? I can make out with my girlfriend all day if I want to" Dan responded loudly, making Runo a bit embarrass, but also unexpectedly happy.

"Geez Dan, I was joking"

"Dan, calm down! He was just kidding" Runo tells her boyfriend with a kiss on the cheek "Julie, truth or dare?"

"Dare me, girl!"

"Sit on Billy's lap for the rest of night" she gave her an easy dare. That's for making her feel better, when the girls caught her. Julie smiled at her and do as Runo said. "Fabia, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Give Ren a kiss..." "Julie!" Fabia yelled angrily. "... on the cheek"

Fabia sighed as she walked to grey-haired boy and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She sat herself down right after she did her dare. "Shun, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Did you date any other girl before Alice?"

"No, Alice is my first girlfriend" he replied. Alice warmly smiled, blushing a bit as well. "Danny, truth or dare?"

"Don't call me Danny! And dare"

"If you like making out with Runo so much, I dare you to make out with her in front of us for 5 minutes" he told him his dare. Both, brunette and blunette's eyes wide opened.

"W-What?" Runo whispered all red.

"Fuck you, Shun" Dan responded. He grabbed Runo and placed her on his lap. "Just pretend they are not here" he whispered in her ear before pressing his lips against hers. Runo blushed, but closed her eyes and kissed his back. The kiss turned passionate.

"Dan, Runo, you guys can stop now..." Ren first says awkwardly watching the couple still kissing. He pulled away from each other and blushed madly "S-So I guess it's my turn now. Ren, watcha pick?"

"Dare me"

"Go upstairs and find the tightest female short top to wear it"

"You mean... wear a girl top? What the fuck, dude? What did I ever do to you, huh?" Ren yelled. All chuckled at him.

"Sorry, man, but it's for fun" the brunette responded, laughing

"Why couldn't you pick that blondie fucker?"

"Who's a fucker, you son-?" Billy tried to fire back, but Fabia interrupted them: "Do the dare already, Ren. Dan chose you and that's final"

"Fine" he sighed angrily "Where do I get the top from"

"Let's say..." Dan thought about it for a second "Julie"

"You-" he was about to curse, but he took a deep breath instead "Fine! Come on, Julie"

Julie and Ren went upstairs. After about a minute, Julie came back down with the hugest smile, making them all excited to see Ren. A minute of waiting, Ren finally walked down the stairs with a pink top, who only covered his chest. Guys were dying out of laughter, while the girls weren't that rude. They rather stared at his showed abs.

"Wow, Ren..." Fabia said, still staring at him.

"I know. I look ridiculous" he sighed sadly. He did not want Fabia to see him like this.

"No, she meant... your abs, dude" Runo responded with a smirk. Ren blushed and smirked at the same time. Guys saw the girls 'admiring' Ren's half covered torso.

"Why did you tell that dare, Dan?" Billy angrily questioned. They all looked at the confused brunette, angrily.

"I thought they'll find Ren funny like this" Dan answered. "You can put your shirt back on, Ren"

"No, I rather stay like this" Ren smirked teasingly, making guys even angrier "Alice, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"What's the worst thing you have ever done?"

"Well, there was this bitchy girl, named Madison, who kept teasing everyone and making fun of them in 5th grade. I finally had enough and I spilled water all over her" Alice explained slightly embarrassed.

"What happened next?" Runo asked.

"I've got detention for a week and also a punishment from grandfather. He never expected me to do something like that, but hey, world is full of surprises" Alice laughed a bit. Everyone chuckled at orange-headed girl and nodded. "Billy, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Since when did you and Julie had a 'thing' for each other?"

"Long, long time ago. Probably when we were 13" the blonde boy answered politely.

"Wow, 3 years? And just now you managed to ask her to be your girlfriend?" Fabia questioned.

"She's always been my bae, but not officially" Billy gave Julie a sweet peck on the cheek.

"Aw, that's so sweet" Runo, Fabia and Alice all winked at Julie, making her blush madly.

"Guys, it's kinda late. We should go to sleep" Ace tells the group. They all agreed and went upstairs to their rooms, except Dan, who had to turn off the lights and check, if everything is fine.

As he did all that, he went to his room, expecting his blunette girlfriend in bed, sleeping. Strangely, she wasn't there, so he checked the bathroom and yet, she wasn't there either.

He was about to leave the room, when out of nowhere, someone jumped on his back. "Surprise!"

"Runo? What the-"

"Did I scare you?"

"Yeah, you did" he answered as she climbed off him and moved in front of the brown-haired boy.

"Well then, I accomplished my goal" she chuckled, teasingly.

"Well your accomplishment deserves a punishment" he tells her with a smirk. Runo saw the look in his eyes and knew what he has in mind. He chased her all around his room, before he grabbed her waist and moved her body closer to his. He started tickling her.

"HAHAHAHA Dan plea- HAHAHHAHAHA please stop sto- HAHAHAHAHA" Runo laughed hard. He kept tickling her until she fell on the bed, panting. "I hate *pant* you *pant* so frea- *pant* freakin much"

"No, you don't" Dan grinned teasingly "You _love_ me"

"Oh shut up"

She calmed down and prepared herself for bed. Dan just smiled and went to the bathroom. After 5 minutes of getting in his pajamas and brushing his teeth, he joined Runo. He saw her sleeping as he thought she looked so adorable.

"Sweet dreams, baby. Don't forget that I love you" he whispered in her ear, before he turned off the lights and went to sleep himself.

"I love you too" she whispered with a smile.

* * *

**Hope you guys like this chapter :)**

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hii!**

**I'm so sorry, that you had to wait for so long. It's just… school has been killin me, but It'll be over soon :D**

**I made an extra-long chapter for you guys! :***

**Thanks so much for your positive reviews and I hope you'll keep reading this story**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"GOOD MORNING EVERYBODY" Julie's voice shouted in the Kuso's house. She jumped from nowhere in her pajamas. Some of her friends were in the living room, talking and watching television, but not all of them.

"Shush Julie!" Ace said with his index finger against his lips. "Not all people are awake yet"

"What? Its 9" Julie responded "Hey, let's wake them up"

"No, let them sleep" Ace disagreed.

"Oh c'mon! Let's scare them" Julie continued on her idea. Fabia, Billy and even Alice agreed to do it. They split up and went to the each person's bedroom.

Julie went to the bedroom, where Ren was sleeping. She quietly enter the room, without making any voice with a glass of water in her hand. She had a wide smirk on her face as she tiptoed towards him. She first counted to three, before she spilled water on him.

"What the fuck?" jumped off the bed, all wet. Julie laughed mockingly and stuck her tongue out. "What's wrong with you, Julie?"

"Nothing" she replied, before she ran away from him, all giggly.

Fabia got Shun, which wasn't going to be easy. However, she knows a little ninja skills herself. She quickly and quietly walked to the bed, where he's sleeping in peacefully. She pulled out her phone and suddenly played a loud, _very_ loud music. Shun opened his eyes wide open and jumped out of bed. "WHAT TH-"

"Good morning, Shun" Fabia interrupted him, chuckling. He looked at her angrily as she turned off the music.

"Fabia?"

"Yes, scared boy?" she teased a little. He unexpectedly smirked in return and half-whispered: "Run" She smiled and started to run from Shun.

Billy and Alice both had whip-cream in their hand. They were standing outside the room of Dan, struggling to hold their laughter in. They entered his room and saw Dan and Runo sleeping in each other's arms. They both looked at each other first, before nodding their heads with a grin. Billy moved to Dan's side and Alice moved to Runo's side. The redheaded girl counted to three with her fingers, before they slap them with the cream.

"Dude!" the brunette yelled as he turned to the blonde boy with cream covering half of his face.

"Why Alice?" Runo asked, angrily. Dan took some of the cream of his face and slapped Billy with it. He ran away from the angry friend, who chased him. Alice just laughed at two boys, but didn't noticed angry blunette behind her. "If I were you, Alice, I would run too" Without needing to tell her twice, she ran as quickly as possible.

**…**

"I'm so sad Dan and Ren had to take their driving test today" Runo said as the group sat down at the eating table.

"Well, they are the only boys, who don't had their driving license just yet" Ace replied, while eating his cereal. Shun and Billy both nodded.

Julie excitingly looked at her boyfriend as Ace reminded her something "Billy, could you drive me to the mall?"

"What? No way"

"Please?" she made her cutest face ever, which made Billy hard to say 'no' to. "Pretty please?"

"Mhm... fine" he angrily replied, making Julie thrilled. She got up and ran to her room, to get ready. "Wait, she wants it right now?"

The rest of the group nodded their heads. Billy sighed annoyingly and left the room. They felt bad for the guy, but it was always hilarious, when Julie dragged him with shopping bags in his hands.

"Wait, we need to go to the mall as well!" Alice told Fabia.

She looked at the redheaded girl for a second, before she remembered what she meant. "Oh, yeah. Should we ask Billy to drive us?"

"No need. I'm can drop you two off, because I need to go training" Shun interrupted with a smile. They smiled back at him and quickly left the room.

"I guess it's just you and me, huh?" Runo asked, after couple of minutes of silence between herself and Ace.

"You wanna do something or what?" he asked, politely.

"Sure! What are you suggesting?"

"I just want to hang out, you know" he responded.

"Okay! We can get to know each other better" Runo continued with a warm smile on her face. She desperately wanted to help Mira, so she will get to know Ace better and she'll tell Mira all the details about him. It's a perfect plan.

"That's right" he warmly smiled at her "Let's get changed first, then we'll go" he tells her as they both stood up and cleaned the table and put the dirty dishes in the sink.

"Sounds good to me"

**…**

"… and since Billy lost the bet with Ren, he had to walk around in the school halls in only his boxers for 10 minutes" Ace was telling Runo a story as they walked around in the park, drinking smoothies and having so much fun. The blunette was also telling him some stories about her in her old school, which Ace find it interesting.

"Then what happened?" she asked, giggling.

"Girls chased him and he got suspended for a week" he answered, making Runo laugh even more. "What did Julie say?"

"She wouldn't talk to him for 2 weeks, which I think it's ridiculous, cuz the guy didn't had a choice" Ace explained.

"Well yeah, but you gotta understand, that she had a boyfriend walking around the school in his underwear and not to mention, girls chased him. Also it was his fault for agreeing to do this" she disagreed with him as they sat down on the empty bench.

"In his defense, they weren't dating back then"

"Why did he take so much time to ask Julie out, anyways? Dan asked me out like 4 days after we first meet" Runo pointed it out.

"Dan's not a coward like him, Runo. I've known him for a long time and I may not been happy with his decisions, like when he first started dating Mira, but he knew that asking you out was one of the best decisions of his life" Ace responded with a grin.

"You really think so?" Runo blushed after hearing such nice words from her boyfriend's best friend.

"Absolutely. Dan really cares about you" he continued. Runo blushed even more and smiled happily. Life just gets better and better for the blunette. "Thanks, Ace. If you have any problems or anything, you can always come to me"

Ace first thought something for a quick second, before sighing "Actually I wanna ask you something" Runo nodded "You remember when I said yesterday about liking some girl?" She nodded again "Well we're kinda texting a bit and I think she's really great"

"That's good. Does she go to our school?"

"She does" he simply answered.

"Cool! So, what do you want to ask me?"

"Well, the girl doesn't really get along with Dan" Runo's eyes wide opened. She couldn't believe, what she just heard... _'The girl doesn't get along with Dan' _It's MIRA. It gotta be Mira.

"Who is she?" she managed to ask.

"Just promise not to tell Dan" Ace first said as Runo nodded her head. He first took a deep breath, before answering… "It's Chris"

Runo's eyes wide opened once again. Chris?! The girl, who teased Dan all the time in kindergarten? "I-I see..."

"I know you think that I'm a bad friend right now, bu-" Runo interrupted him with a small smile "No, no, I don't think that at all. I think it's good. If you really like this girl, you should give it a shot"

"But what if D-" she interrupted him again by saying "It was long time ago, but if he says something about it, don't worry... I'll take care of him"

Ace laughed and grinned "Thanks, Runo. You are a really good friend"

"I know" Runo jokily responded _'But not so much a good friend to Mira'_

**…**

Dan and Ren entered the brunette's home after they both nailed their driver's test. Dan already has a car in the garage, so his plan was driving it today with Runo.

"Guys, we're back" Dan yelled. "We have some good news" Ren continued as they entered the living room. Dan checked the kitchen, but no one was there. "Where are they?"

"Hey, there's a note" Ren half-yelled from the living room, so Dan could hear "Jules went shopping with Billy, Alice and Fabia went to the mall as well, Shun went training and Runo and I are at the park. Call me, when u get home ;) Ace"

Dan immediately took out his phone and ringed Ace. It took him couple of seconds, before…

"_Hola!"_

"_Sup' Ace. Ren and I are home… Where are you and Runo?" _

"_Like the note said, at the park" he answered a bit sarcastically. _

"_Did you take your car?" Dan questioned. _

"_Yeah, I did" _

"_Perfect… I'll meet you two there with Ren. Bye man" _

"_Kay. See ya bro" _and the call disconnected. Dan grabbed his keys and left the house with Ren quickly. He drove for about 5 minutes until he reached the Bayview's main park. They both got out of the car and went, where Runo and Ace were. The brunette saw his girlfriend sitting on the bench with her back looking at him. He smirked as he quietly came closer to her.

"Guess who?" he says as he put his large hands over her eyes. She jumped a bit.

"Dan, don't you ever do that to me again" she responded a bit angry, before getting up and threw herself at her boyfriend. He got a bit confused from her attitude change, but hugged her back.

"Let's go, Ace. These two lovebirds need to be alone" Ren whispered "Give me your keys. I want to take you for a ride"

"Fine, but if you do anything to my car, you're dead" he responded as they left the sight.

"So?" Runo said after he put her on her feet.

"'So', what?"

"So, did you pass, you idiot?" she slightly punched him in the arm.

"Oh yeah" Dan laughed, making Runo rolled her eyes, smiling at her idiot "I passed, of course"

"I knew you could do it" Runo cheered, giving him a big hug.

"Wanna go for a ride?" Runo nodded her head with a grin. Dan grabbed her hand and they walked together to the parking lot, where Dan's new car was parked. "I can't believe your parents already got you a car…"

"What can I say? I have the best parents in the world" Dan replied as they enter his car. Runo laughed, but shook her head "You have no idea how lucky you are"

"I'm lucky to be doing this…" he whispers as he kissed her on the lips "and this" he kissed her on the cheek "and this" he kissed her on the nose "and this" he kissed her on the neck. Runo blushed, but smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck "I love you, Dan"

"Love you too, Runo" he responded with his charming smile "Let's get outta here"

**…**

"Chris?! Are you crazy?" Julie yelled in her friend's house. The group -minus Dan and Runo-where in the living room watching some TV. Ace told his friends the same thing as he did told Runo.

"What is a big deal?" Ace asked, making Julie look at him confused and mad. "What's a big deal? What's a bi-"

"You don't have to repeat the question, Julie" Shun said, annoyed "Besides … what IS a big deal? Dan and Chris are cool now, why are making this, like it's a bad thing?"

"I agree with Shun" Fabia stepped in "Are you sure that the real reason you're mad, is because Chris beat you at the pageant, when you were 8?"

"Nooo" Julie deny "She cheated, you know" Julie continued.

"How could she cheated?" Ren asked, curiously.

"Her mom is a slut, so she made Chris win by convincing one of the judges with her flirting and boob showing shit…" Julie responded, angrily as she grabbed her glass and went to the kitchen, to pore herself a glass of water.

"Where are Dan and Runo? It's getting dark and I'm kinda worried" suddenly Alice tells the group.

"I bet 20 bucks, that they're making out in Dan's new ride" Billy said.

"Maybe they're doing it…" Ren said. Fabia looked at him, angrily and punched him on the shoulder "Are you serious? They're too young to be doing it. Also, I don't think they want their first time to be in the car"

"Dan wouldn't mind" Billy joked, but he was slapped by Julie "Would you mind?"

"Of course babe, I want our first time to be special" Julie just rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and sat on his lap. "But when you really think about it, I think they might be actually doing it"

"Why do you think that, Billy?" Alice asked as she cuddle up next to her boyfriend.

"Think about it. They started dating after a week of knowing each other…"

"Actually less than a week" Shun interrupted, while wrapping an arm around Alice.

"Yes! Then, they said 'I love you' to each other after a month of dating… they are thinking of a serious relationship and first time fucki-"

"Just shut up" Julie interrupted by slapping him a cross of face "I just love seeing them happy and if they wanna do it, then they should do it"

"But don't you think it's too soon?" Ace questioned. Julie shook her head "16 is not too soon. Some actually try at 14"

"Cuz they're brainless and stupid" Ren and Fabia said at the same time. They looked at each other for a moment, before they look away with a blushing on their cheeks.

"Yes, those kind of people are stupid, but not Dan and Runo. They really do care and love each other and whatever they decide, it's their decision, not ours" Julie said, making Alice smile.

"You're absolutely right, Julie, but I wanna call them to make sure they're alright" Shun nodded and grabbed his phone.

After about 30 seconds of waiting, someone finally picked up the phone _"What?"_

"_Is this how you pick up a call, Dan?"_

"_What are you, Shun? My mother?"_

"_Where are you, dude?"_

"_I'm with Runo and we're busy" _Shun could hear a tiny laugh from Runo.

"_Come home and you can make-out as long as you want"_

"_We are not making-out"_

"_Then, what are you doing?"_

"_We're at the beach and um… we're watching… mhm…" _there're was a tiny pause, because Runo grabbed the phone from Dan _"Yes, Shun, we're making-out and we'll be back in 10 minutes"_

"_Okay, drive safe, Daniel. Bye Runo"_

"_Bye Shun"_

**…**

"I would come up with a really good lie, you know" Dan whined as Runo hanged up the call with Shun "Besides, we are not finished yet"

"Oh, yes we are. We've been making-out for 30 minutes now" Runo replied. She grabbed a tiny mirror from her pocket "You are so dead. Look what you did" she pointed at her neck.

"My neck is probably not any better" he smirked as grabbed his shirt and quick put it on. "Let's go"

"How could we let this happen?" Runo asked as Dan started his car. Dan smiled and kissed her cheek "Cuz we're hot"

"No, Dan, seriously…" she continued a bit serious; making Dan looked at her curiously "We keep making-out and we can't control ourselves. Is that a bad thing?"

"Of course it's not, baby" he responded, while driving the car carefully "It just means we're attractive to each other and we want to spend our time together with love. Sure, we may sometimes make-out a bit too much like before, but I just can't help myself. In my eyes, you're the most beautiful and perfect girl in the universe and I really want to let people know, that you're mine"

"By giving me tons of hickeys?" Runo questioned.

Dan laughed and nodded. Runo sighed loudly and laid herself against the seat with her arms crossed "Do you have a scarf or something?"

"Sure… I'm actually selling them and making big bucks off of them" Dan replied sarcastically. Runo looked at him angrily and punched him "I just ask"

"And I answered"

"Whatever" Runo rolled her eyes. There was silence between them, but after couple of minutes, Runo spoke "Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for being a bitch before. The truth is… I love all the moments of us being alone together. I never experience that kind of relationship, but experiencing it with you… I never want this to end. You're already my everything and it just kills me, when I think about, you…us not being tog-"

"Why would you ever think that?" he interrupted her as he parked his car in the garage.

"I don't know"

"Listen, don't ever think that, okay?" he grabs her cheek with his hand and gently caressed it. She nodded, but that wasn't enough for Dan "Promise?"

"I promise"

* * *

**So, this is it! I really hope you enjoy that! ^^**

**I have some news! I just uploaded a new story, called 'The New Girl Next Door' and I would really appreciate, if you could check it out. It's, of course a DanxRuno story, because I just love that couple. So, please check it out!**

**Don't forget to review :)**

**Byee**

**~SmileyFlower**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hii!**

**I'm sorry, if you've waited for this chapter for a long time :(**

**Replies to reviews:**

**violet2971: You're welcome**

**Guest: Thank you so much for your nice review :)**

**Casy: Thank you and I probably ****will continue**** with this story :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You talked what?" blunette's voice angrily yelled as four girl walked together though the Bayview city center. They couldn't kept it a secret, so they told Runo the talk between the group about her and Dan "I can't believe this. Do you have any idea how angry Dan will be, when he finds out?"

"We're sorry, Runo" Alice apologized. Julie nodded and gave her a quick hug. "But Julie's boyfriend brought it up" Fabia says.

"Nah ha, your soon-to-be boyfriend did" Julie disagreed. Fabia looked at her angrily and was about to fire back, but Runo spoke ahead of her "It doesn't matter who started the subject. Julie, thank you so much for being supportive yesterday, but Dan and I don't even think about this kind of stuff. We love the way things are right now and if we decide we want to do it, we're going to do it"

The girls just nodded. Runo smiled and gave them a big hug "Thanks so much for being supportive"

"Of course. That's what friends do, right?" Fabia replied with a wink. Runo giggled at her friend and nodded.

**...**

The guys are currently not like the girls. They just like to stay home, playing videogames and drinking some nonalcoholic beer. "Man, this is life"

"I agree with Billy" Ace continued, "What's better than playing videogames?"

"For me, being with my girlfriend is better" Shun answered. Dan nodded his head.

"Yeah, yeah, Shun and Dan, we get it. You two find yourselves something you love, blah blah…" Ren says, while concentrating on the game. "Besides Dan, did you score last night?"

"Score what?"

"Shut your damn mouth, Ren" Ace said. Dan paused the game and looked at them "Score what?"

"Did you, you know, do it?" Billy asked curiously.

"Do what?" Dan questioned confusingly. He looked at Ace and Shun and immediately figured out what those two meant, "You mean if I had sex with my girlfriend last night. What's wrong with you two?"

"Well sorry, if it seemed like that" Ren defended.

"How so?"

"Just look at your neck, dude" Billy responded. "It looks like yo-"

"So what, if Runo and I made-out a bit too much?" Dan interrupted by responding angrily "It doesn't mean we're already that serious and we're fucking each other. It's too early for that"

"But it wasn't early, when you ask her out after a few days of knowing her?"

"No, it wasn't" Dan fired back "Do you have a problem with Runo and I or something?"

"No, it's just…" Billy started "Nah, never mind"

"Dude, tell me what it is" Dan half-yelled. Billy sighed and pointed upstairs, so they could talk in private. Dan nodded as they both got up and went upstairs. "Dude, what's your problem?" Dan asked, after Billy closed the door behind them. Billy sighed and look at his friend worryingly "Just promise you won't get mad"

"I can't promise that, but I can promise I'll try to be reasonable"

"Fine" Billy took a deep breath first "I'm worried about you, that's all"

"Why?"

"We've been friends since kindergarten, dude and we've been thought so much together. I remember how miserable you were with Mira and you have no idea how happy I was, when you finally got some balls to break up with her. Then Runo came… you were drooling all over her and I was proud of you, when you ask her out. The reason I'm worried about you, is that you're head over heels in love with her and if you two ever break-up, I'm afraid you'll never be the same Dan"

"Dude, is that really what you're worrying about?" Dan asked. He got a nod from Billy "Man, you're like a brother to me and it makes me feel happy, that you care so much about me. Runo and I are happy with each other and yes, I love her so much, but don't worry about the past and the future. Think about the present. Whatever comes in our way, we're always going to be brothers"

There was a pause between them for few seconds, before Billy smiled and hugs him "Thanks dude"

"We're good now?" Dan asked. Billy nodded and they did their handshake "We good"

**…**

"Kay guys, me and Ace are leaving" Dan yelled as Ace and him are standing right next to the door of brunette's house. They said their finally goodbyes, before closing the door behind them. Others all gathered in the living room.

"So tomorrow is Ace's birthday… Let's talk about the party" Julie says first with a small piece of paper and pan in her hand. "Where should party be?"

"Dan said his house will be good" Billy said. Julie nodded and write the information on the paper "When?"

"Tomorrow night, around 8" Ren said. Julie wrote it down "Snacks?"

"Like the usually: chips, small sandwiches…" Fabia answered. Julie wrote that information too "Drinks?"

"Soda, maybe even beer" Billy said.

"Really? Do you think alcohol is a good idea?" Alice asked.

Billy nodded and answers: "My boy is turning 17" Julie stared at the group, waiting for the response. They all looked at each other, before nodding their heads. Julie got the answer and wrote it down "Guests?"

"Basketball team-mates, his classmates, friends, Chris…" Runo said. Julie nodded and wrote the last information she needed. _"It's going to be so much fun"_

**…**

"So dude, you excited for your 17th birthday?" Dan asked as they found themselves a table to eat.

"You know it, man"

"Man, I can't believe my boy's turning 17 tomorrow" Dan said, while eating his fries. "You wanna do something?"

"Actually I would. I never got drunk before" he tells Dan.

"Really? Well today, my friend, we're going to get you drunk for the first and last time as a 16 year old" Dan grabbed a soda and took a sip of it.

"Seriously? You really wanna get drunk?"

"I only got drunk once, but I'll do it with you again. I'll ask someone to meet us and give us some beer or something" Dan took out his phone from his pocket.

"_Hey princess, Dan here. Listen, I need a favor…"_

**…**

"Hey, Shun?" the sweet voice of Alice said. Shun opened his eyes and saw his girlfriend cuddle up next to him with a worry look on her face "It's already midnight and Dan and Ace haven't return yet"

"I'll go pick them up, okay? Just go to sleep" Shun kissed her forehead and jumped off bed. He quickly changed and left the room. He quietly walked downstairs, so he won't wake someone. He saw the television on, so he went to turn it off. He notice familiar figure sleeping on the couch, so he grabbed a blanket and covered the body with it.

"Huh?" the person muttered as she opened her green eyes. "Shun?"

"Runo, you should go back to sleep"

"You'll go pick up Dan and Ace, won't you?" she asked. Shun nodded his head in return. "I'm coming with you"

"You don't have to" Shun shook his head. Runo grabbed his hand and looked at him with puppy face. Shun sighed and muttered "Fine"

"Thank you" she hugs him before grabbing a jacket and putting some sneakers "When I see Dan, I'll kick his ass so hard"

"You and me both"

**…**

"What's wrong with you two?" Shun angrily asked as him and Runo finally put two drunk friends in Shun's car. Ace is in the front seat, about to pass out, while Dan is in the back seat with Runo keeping eye on him.

"Ace wanted to get drunk, so we got drunk" Dan answered.

"Thanks for that, Dan Kuso. I'll never forget that" Ace muttered, while drinking his beer. Shun grabbed the can and threw it out of the window "Whoa! What's with you, Shunnie-boy?"

"Can you believe this guy, baby? Just throwing other people's drink like that?" Dan asked the blunette girl.

Runo just stared at him "What's wrong with you?"

"What?" Dan questioned "Isn't it rude to throw someone's drink like that?"

"You know what else is rude? Not calling your girlfriend and your friend and letting them worried sick about you" Runo replied angrily with crossed arms against her chest.

"You were worried about me?" he asked, more like teased.

"Of course I was, you idiot" she turned away from him with her arms still crossed.

"I'm sorry, babe. Come here" he wrapped his arms around her waist and start giving her pecks behind her neck.

"Stop it. You're really drunk" Runo said as she tried to let Dan go of her. "Thank god we're here"

"Hey, you guys, you should invent Chris to the party" Dan said as he walked together with Runo holding him for the support, while Shun does the same with knock-up Ace. Ace have told Dan about Chris, when they were already wasted, which the brunette took really well.

"Geez Dan, we haven't thought of that. Thanks for your smart suggestion" Shun responded sarcastically, making Runo laughed quietly. "From who did you get alcohol anyways?"

"You remember princess?" Shun nodded, but Runo didn't, so she immediately asked: "Who's princess? Is it a girl?"

"Look Shun, my girlfriend is jealous of princess" Dan teased, making Runo angry again. She stopped walking and stepped on Dan's foot hard "OW!"

"Who's this princess, Daniel?"

"He's a guy, who's 3 years older than us. He got alcohol for Dan's 16th birthday party and mine. Also Billy's, Ren's and Fabia's" Shun explained as they entered the brunette's house.

"Why do you call him princess?" she asked.

"Cuz he looks like one" Dan answered, making Runo rolled her eyes at her drunk boyfriend. "Shun, take Ace to his room and I'll take Dan to his room"

"Yeah, Shun, you do that" Shun just rolled his eyes at the drunk brunette and left the sight. "Let's go, Dan"

"Whatever you say, my love" Runo giggled a bit as she helped him go upstairs. "Do you have any idea how hot you are?"

"_It's going to be a long night"_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**I'm really sorry that it took me a while to upload a new chapter, but I'll try to upload more often.**

**Please leave your thoughts (bad or good, it doesn't matter) by reviewing :D**

**Byee**

**~SmileyFlower**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hii!**

**Yes, I know I didn't upload for a long time and I'm really sorry for that. I hope you aren't mad at me :(**

**Replies to the reviews (thanks for still reading my story tbh):**

**violet2971: Thank you so much for still reading my story. I'm not a fan of drinking either, but hey… I had to do something with this story, because I don't want this story to be boring (I hope I'm doing my job). Also please continue with your stories – they are amazingly written and they are amazing. You're a fantastic writer! ;)**

**TheOtakuKawaiiGirl: Thank you so much for you kind words. I hope you like this chapter. Btw I hope you continue with you story as well. It's really good. :D**

**Guest: Thanks so much. I hope you like this chapter! :D**

* * *

Next day Alice woke up before her boyfriend did, because he had come late from picking up their drunk friends with Runo. She smiled at how peaceful he's sleeping right now and gave him a sweet peck on his forehead. She feels really happy and blessed to have him, because he has been nothing, but a perfect boyfriend to her; he does whatever she asks him to do and he's willing to do anything for her… She's happy they found each other.

She smiled at her own thoughts about her boyfriend as she slowly got off the bed. She grabbed her rob and went downstairs, to make some breakfast for her friends.

When she entered the big kitchen of the Kuso's, she saw the blunette sitting behind the kitchen counter, drinking cup of coffee. "Good morning, Runo"

The girl turned her head and saw her friend, Alice standing near her with a warm smile on her face. "Oh, good morning Alice. How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby. You?"

"Not so great" Runo responded with a tired face.

"Because of Dan?"

"Yes, mainly" she said as they both sat down on chairs. "I was kinda worried about him, that's all"

"I completely understand, Runo. It's absolutely okay for you to worry about him like that. In fact, it shows how much you care about him" Alice comforted her friend, which worked, because the blunette smile a bit and nodded her head. "Why don't you lay down and get some sleep?" Runo nodded again and left the room. Alice sighed with a small smile and made her way to the kitchen counter.

**...**

Dan opened his eyes with a bit difficulty and sat up on his bed. He doesn't remember much about last night; all he does remember is drinking alcohol with Ace. Oh no! He was pretty sure he was totally wasted last night, which means someone must've picked him and Ace up. He just hopes his girlfriend wasn't staying up all night, worrying about him **(A/N: Of course she did, idiot)**.

He turned his head to his right side and saw the blunette sleeping next to him peacefully. He grinned at his girlfriend's cuteness and leaned in toward her face, to peck her on the forehead.

He got up and went to his bathroom. He searched for a pill for his headache. He found one and went downstairs, to his kitchen. "Mornin', guys!"

The group turned to the door, where Dan was standing. "Well, well, well…" Billy responded with a smirk on his lips.

"What?" he questioned as he opened a kitchen cupboard and took out a glass. He poured himself a glass of water. He swallowed the pill and soon drank the water. His friends were watching him. "I heard you and the birthday boy had some fun last night." Fabia revealed.

"Don't wanna talk about it" Dan half-whispered and took a seat next to Billy. "Where's Ace?"

"Still sleeping" Alice answered.

"Hey, who picked me and Ace up?"

"That would be me" Shun responded, while eating his toast.

"I really appreciate it, dude. Thanks" Dan smiled at him and took a piece of toast on his plate.

"It wasn't just me" Shun continued, which Dan knew it was coming, but he just hoped he was wrong. He dropped his toast and put his hands all over his face. "It was Runo, wasn't it? God, I'm such an idiot"

"It happens" Julie tried to comfort her friend, but he just shook his head in return. "I don't want her to lose her sleep cuz of me" He got up from his chair and he was about to leave the room.

"What about your breakfast?" Alice asked.

"I'm not hungry" he half-whispered back.

**…**

The blunette slowly opened her eyes. She turned her head, to check what time it was on the clock. It was already 1 p.m.

She sighed and got up from the bed. She noticed her boyfriend was missing, which meant he was already up. She couldn't wait to find him and smack him on the head. She showered, washed her face and teeth and dressed herself. She looked at herself in the mirror, before going downstairs to east something, because she was hungry.

"Oh Ace" Runo surprisingly said as she entered the kitchen. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks" he replied as he received hug from the blunette girl. She pulled away and smiled. "Have you seen Dan anywhere?"

"He's outside" she nodded and left the room. Hunger can wait – smacking boyfriends is way _way_ better. She saw him sitting on the deckchair, looking very depressed for some reason. Runo was, very much confused of his expression, but she went to him anyway and smack the living crap out of him.

"OW! WHAT THE FUC- Runo?"

"Yes, you idiot" she replied as she sat on his lap. "That was for last night" He nodded his head and stroked his head with a very depressing face. Runo stared at him and started to stroke his head, where she smacked him earlier. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I made you worry so much." he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Is this why you look all depressed?" he nodded. "Dan, don't worry. It happens, it's no big deal."

"But it is… at least to me" he responded. "You loosen up your sleep because of m-"

"Daniel Kuso, stop it with this nonsense" Runo interrupted him with a serious face. Dan looked at her. "Sure, what you did was careless, but you're not the only one. It can happen to anyone, even to Alice or Shun or even to me… You would be there for me, if I was in your place, right?" Dan nodded. "See? You really think I'm just gonna leave you being drunk? I'm your girlfriend and it's my job to make sure, that my boyfriend's okay, okay?"

Dan carefully listened and just grinned at her like an idiot. He tightened his arms around her waist and buried his face in her hair. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"I know" she cutely replied, making Dan giggled. "Let's help everyone set up the party." she continued, making her and Dan got up. They made their way to his house with smile on both of their faces.

**…**

"Guys, thank you so much for this" Ace thanked his friends as people around him have drinks in their hands and are dancing. It was one crazy and wild party, but he was thankful for his friends doing this for him.

He suddenly noticed a blonde girl approaching him with a cup in her hand. "Hey Ace"

"What's up, Chris!" he smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her. "Everyone, you know Chris, right?"

"How could I forget the evil witch, who kept bugging me, when we were kids" Dan replied, making everyone rolled their eyes. The blunette stared at him with an angry expression.

"Dan, can you please let it go? It was long time ago!" Chris begged, because she was really getting tired of him keep mentioning their past together. Dan rolled his eyes with a sigh and nodded his head. "Thank you. Now, come one Acey!" she chuckled and pulled Ace with her.

"They look so sweet" Julie commented. She took Billy's hand and whispered in his ear: "Come dance with me" He smiled at her and went somewhere with her.

"I'm gonna get a drink. Someone wanna come with me?" Ren asked the rest of the group. Fabia agreed and went with him.

"You wanna get a drink or something?" Shun asked the group. Dan and Runo both shook their heads, but Alice agreed, so they left the Dan and Runo alone.

"So…" Runo started.

"So…" Dan repeated, making them both giggle.

"Wanna grab something to drink and take a short walk?" Runo suggested with a smirk.

**…**

"This party is so fun!" Julie shouted as she danced together with Billy. Next to them were Shun and Alice.

"I couldn't agree more. I have a good friend, who's celebrating his birthday and my girl in my arms!" Shun responded, making Alice smile and kiss him as hard and passionate as possible.

"They are so sweet!" Julie whispered to Billy.

"Wanna get some sugar from me, babe?" Billy questioned in a sexy voice, making Julie blush a bit.

"Yes, please!"

"Yuck! How can they even do that in public?!" Fabia asked as she and Ren watched their friends making out during the dance. Ren laughed and took a sip from his beer. Fabia looked at Ren as a huge blush appeared on her cheeks. "Hey Ren?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna dance?"

Ren finally looked at her and saw her looking at him, completely blushing. He smirked widely and took her hand.

Dan and Runo have found the closest bench to Dan's house and have nothing else to do, but make out.

"I can't believe how lucky I am!" Runo said, after she pulled away from the passionate kiss that the two shared.

"I'm luckier"

"No, I'm luckier!"

"No, I am!"

"No, I am!"

"Okay, we are both pretty lucky! Why couldn't you moved in here like 5 years ago?" Dan laid down on the bench and rested his head on Runo's lap.

"I don't know."

"So, when I'm going to meet you mom?" Dan suddenly asked.

"If you want, tomorrow we could go to my house and you can meet her! She never works on Sunday" Runo gave him a suggestion.

"Okay, cool! I'm finally going to meet your mom. Has she ever asked about me?" Dan excitingly responded, making his girlfriend chuckle.

"Absolutely. She is just as exciting as you, baby!" she gave him a lovely peck on the cheek.

"Great! I just hope, that when I meet your dad, he doesn't beat the living shit outta me!"

"Yeah, me too" Runo just responded.

"Do you have to go?" Ace whined like a baby as he and Chris were standing outside the Kuso's house. Chis laughed and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Yes, I'm so sorry. I had a really great time and I hope I'll see you around in school!"

"Of course you'll see me around. Maybe even outside of school, if you know what I mean…"

"Really?" Ace nodded, smirking. "I would like that!"

"Me too" he replied, before his lips met hers. The kiss saw very passionate, yet sweet. They kissed for a minute, before Chris pulled away with a smile.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have a suggestion, please let me know by giving a review. Thanks for reading my story/stories! :***

**Also sorry for my mistakes… I wrote this as fast as I could. :/**

**Byee**

**~SmileyFlower**


	18. Author's Note

**Hii everyone!**

**I'm sorry, but this is not a chapter.**

**I know it's been such a long time and maybe some of you are waiting for new chapters, because it's seems some of you actually enjoy this story.**

**Not me tho…**

**I'm sorry, but I'm not really feeling it. I don't know, I just don't know where I'm going with this story. I like the idea of high school romance and at first I was like: 'Oh yes, I'm so gonna finish this story, it's gonna be amazing, blah blah…" Now, I'm just like: "Girl, seriously…" Like I lost some kind of motivation.**

**But I like the idea of high school romance and I am still writing my other story (The New Girl Next Door), but I just don't think that's enough. So I've decide to rewrite this.**

**It's gonna be the same theme, but it'll show you how Dan, Runo and the gang will go through high school. It's gonna have some '18+' scenes, so it'll be rated M.**

**I'm writing it, so I'll upload the first chapter soon.**

**I hope you understand and I'll see you soon with the rewritten version.**

**Byee**

**~SmileyFlower**


End file.
